Pinkie Pie's Crinkle Chronicles
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction. Semi-prequel to "Rarity's New Fragrance" by The Killer Legacy. Warning!: Contains Diapers, Diaper Useage, and AB/DL Themes! Reader discretion is strongly encouraged! Rated Mature to be safe.) Pinkie Pie is discovered by the Cakes to be an adult foal. This leads to many new changes in her life, with her friends and family affected the most.
1. Caught Red (Or Pink) Hoofed!

"Thanks for agreeing to look after the twins again, Pinkie Pie," Mrs. Cake sweetly replied to the party planning pony. "You're a real lifesaver!"

Pinkie just waved a hoof and chriped with a smile on her face. "Oh, it's nothing. I think they enjoy spending time with their favorite big sister."

"We'll be back as soon as we can, but probably not until tonight at the earliest," Mr. Cake urgently declared as he was rushing to pick up some boxes. "Don't wait up for us, if it's getting late be sure to bathe them and put them to bed. Also make sure to keep an eye on the two. We don't need them getting into the bakery again."

"No worries, Gummy and I can handle it!" Pinkie gave a salute as the baby alligator nestled into her mane. "Pound and Pumpkin Cake are in good hooves with me. You go fill that catering order for that huge wedding reception. I'll make sure the twins behave themselves." She finished the last line with a knowing wink.

Mrs. Cake smiled. "Okay then, see you tonight, hopefully. Be sure to tell my children I love them."

"Come on, sugar plum, we've got to get going! We're going to be late!" Mr. Cake urgently called to his wife.

The plump baker departed. "I'm coming, honey bun!" She took one last look at Pinkie. She found it kind of odd that the party pony hadn't wanted to come to the wedding reception and had instead insisted on staying behind to foalsit the twins. Come to think of it, she'd been declining to go to a lot of parties recently.

But assuming that was something to be concerned about, Pinkie wasn't showing any signs that she was up to anything. Mrs. Cake dismissed it simply as Pinkie being her natural, Pinkie self. Sure, she was weird, but that was just what Mrs. Cake and her husband loved about Pinkie. "_She's always felt like more than just an apprentice. One of these days we really need to talk more about the special connection we share._" She thought, before the plump baker joined her husband and together they departed _Sugarcube Corner_. Huge boxes of sweets following behind them on a cart.

Pinkie watched and waited until the Cakes were out of sight. "Good, the coast is clear," She said to herself and locked the door. "Oh, Gummy, I've been waiting such a long time for this! Finally, all my waiting's going to pay off! Just gotta check on the two most adorable foals I've ever seen, then I've got all the time in the world to myself!" She bounced happily upstairs to the nursery, humming a little tune to herself.

* * *

Pound and Pumpkin Cake were sitting in a playpen in their nursery, babbling while playing with some of their favorite stuffed animal toys.

Pinkie bounced into the nursery, a shower of confetti announcing her arrival! "Hey you guys!" She happily declared, trotting up to them. "Guess who's foalsitting you again?!"

The twins both giggled with glee as they pointed their hooves at Pinkie.

The pink party pony smiled, scooping them up and hugging them. "Yesarooni, it's me! Oh, you two are so smart! Seems like only yesterday your parents were bringing you home from the hospital!" A faint sniffle escaped from her lips. "You're growing up so fast, you know that? You barely even need diapers anymore. In fact, pretty soon you probably won't need them at all. You'll be in preschool, maybe even kindergarten. Gosh, the time does fly! I wish you two could stay your adorable little selves forever, but you can't."

The twins giggled as they waddled across the nursery towards Pinkie. The Cake Twins babbled incoherent gibberish at each other. They both nodded then they both waddled across the nursery in their diapers, making them crinkle. Pinkie Pie dawwed as she then took the two foals into her hooves and nuzzled them with a smile on her face. They knew from experience how to prevent their big sister from getting all gloomy and frowny faced.

Pinkie set them back down a few seconds later. "Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" The twins nodded their heads.

Pinkie smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Now there was just one thing left to do before she could try out her little private fantasy. The pink coated mare zipped downstairs to make sure there was nothing cooking in the ovens or on the stove. She made sure the sign was flipped from "Opened" to "Closed", and she checked every nook and cranny to make sure nopony was around.

There wasn't a grown pony in sight, the coast was clear! So, eagerly grinning from ear to ear, Pinkie bounced back upstairs. Good thing she'd planned ahead in anticipation of this alone time. She'd made sure to hide everything in a place where nopony would ever think to look. Inside the twins' nursery, the young mare bent down and opened a secret compartment underneath the changing table. It was where all the pacifiers were stored.

With the twins distracted by their toys (and now being completely naked, even though they didn't wear clothes), the party pony dug around in the drawer for a little bit. She soon found what she was looking for as she pulled out a pacifier. It was similar in color to the one Pound always liked giving to Gummy for some reason, except the size left no doubt as to whom it was intended for. It was way too big to fit into Pound's mouth, but it was just the right size for a fully grown pony like Pinkie Pie.

Grinning from ear to ear, Pinkie popped the pacifier perfectly into her mouth. The rubber bulb bobbed up and down in her mouth as she gave it a few suckles. "_This is pretty nice. No wonder babies always have them._" She thought to herself. But the pacifier was only the first step.

Closing the pacifier compartment, Pinkie opened up the drawer immediately above it and to the left. An entire pack of just opened _Silly Filly_ brand diapers greeted her innocent blue eyes. She took one out from the drawer, it was quite adorable with the padding a pristine white with little pink balloons printed all over the padding as wetness indicators, along with pink tabs and frilly pink leak guards lining the outside of the diaper. Pinkie Pie trailed a hoof down the diaper feeling the padding's soft fabric with a hoof and hearing it _crinkle _made her tingle with anticipation to try it on. Then she set it on the ground. It was definitely not going to fit her, at least not in its current size. But the twins barely needed them anymore, so it wasn't like they'd miss one. Mr. and Mrs. Cake could always buy more.

"Now where did I put that thing?" Pinkie thought out loud as she dug around in her mane. She stored so many things in there in case of particular emergencies, and the one time she actually needed something it seemed to be impossible to find. At last, she was able to pull out a small air pump. Carefully, she inserted the hose into the back of the diaper and started to press down on the pump. The diaper became filled with air and started to grow! It grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger! The diaper was now four times its size. With a curious hoof Pinkie Pie poked the diaper and felt it sink into the plush material followed by a symphony of _crinkling_.

Pinkie chuckled to herself. "That should be thick enough, thankfully from what I was told I wasn't that much of a heavy wetter," The mare then ceased pumping and removed the pump's hose out of the diaper and after putting the pump away back inside her mane, the mare picked up the now much larger, crinkly thick _Silly Filly_ diaper. "Here goes nothing!" She declared to herself with a bright smile! This was it, the moment she'd been waiting months for!

Pinkie put her legs through the leg holes, and her tail through the tail hole. Her rear sank into the seat of the plush padding. The mare then took out a big pink bottle of foal powder from her mane and started to pour it all over her rump until her coat was now a powdery white. Pinkie gave a nod of approval. "Just in case, I'd rather not have a rash."

The pink coated party pony then slowly pulled the front of the diaper over her waist and then moved to fasten the pink tabs around her sides and sealed them down onto a giant, baby blue plastic landing zone with a satisfying crinkle. The diaper fit, just barely. But for now, even a tight fit was satisfactory for the party pony. She put a hoof to the padding and poked at it, watching it compress and crinkle audibly with foal powder poofing out. With the pacifier in her mouth, she felt just like an itty bitty little filly.

* * *

However, at that very moment, Mr. Cake happened to come walking back up to the nursery. He was unaware of what he was about to see. "Sorry to bother you, Pinkie, but have you seen my..." His sentenced trailed off as he took in the sight that greeted his eyes.

There stood Pinkie stacking blocks one on top of each other, wearing a _Silly Filly_ brand style foal's diaper, a baby blue colored pacifier bobbing up and down in her mouth,

Pinkie immediately adopted the look of a deer frozen in a spotlight, she spat out her pacifier in shock and gasped! "M...Mr. Cake! I... I thought you were... I mean... shouldn't you be..." But her words failed her as the pacifier landed on the floor in front of her. She didn't even think to swish her tail and try to block the view of her embarrassing padding.

Mr. Cake was silent for a few moments as he looked over Pinkie very carefully, all the while not moving an inch.

Pinkie started to break out in a nervous sweat. Why did Mr. Cake have to come back?! Why did he have to be the one to see her like this?! What were he and Mrs. Cake going to do now that this secret was out?!

Mr. Cake finally opted to break the silence. "I'll... just, check somewhere else. It's not that important," He insisted as he turned to leave. "Oh, and Pinkie?"

Pinkie felt ready to make a run for it, her heart was beating so rapidly she swore it was about to jump out of her chest! "Yes?!" She reluctantly asked.

"Mrs. Cake is going to have to know about...this," Mr. Cake declared in what sounded like a serious tone. Pinkie gulped as the stallion then added. "By the way, you should probably pick up your pacifier. And maybe wash it, the nursery floor can get pretty dirty."


	2. Mommy?

Mr. Cake said nothing further as he departed, and Pinkie Pie felt like he didn't need to. In her mind he had said enough.

What had she been thinking?! Why did she ever believe this was okay?! It wasn't! It was weird, and strange, and out there, and every other kind of word you could think of that would describe how wrong it all was.

Any desire to indulge left Pinkie immediately after the discovery by Mr. Cake. She immediately took off the diaper (which was difficult considering it barely fit her), she then cleaned off the pacifier and placed it away. After that, she spent the entire rest of her day just watching over the twins. Her mane and tail deflated a little, and the bounce went out of her step as she was nervously wondering what Mr and Mrs. Cake were thinking about her. At the very least she owed it to the Cakes to watch over their children like she had promised. At least she'd be good at keeping her word.

After putting the twins to bed and hearing the front door of _Sugarcube Corner_ open, Pinkie immediately bolted upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her. She was in no mood to face either of the Cakes right now. Mrs. Cake especially. She was certain Mr. Cake had already filled the plump earth pony in on what he'd seen. Pinkie wouldn't blame Mrs. Cake if she was going to insist Pinkie never indulge again and stay away from her children. Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ extreme, but Pinkie still didn't expect Mrs. Cake to be happy. So why bother facing her? She could just stay up here until the Cakes decided what to do with her and her stupid interest.

Pinkie threw herself upon her bed and buried her face beneath the pillows. Not even Gummy could cheer her up or could get her to talk. Occasionally, a few light sobs would escape from her. But for the most part it was just silence as she tried to listen for any sounds of a conversation between the Cakes. Yes, it was rude to eavesdrop, but what else could she do?

Strangely though, the pink party pony couldn't decipher any traces of a conversation. Assuming the Cakes _were _discussing what to do with her after what Mr. Cake had trotted in on, she was unable to hear a thing. Perhaps they were just being very quiet so as not to wake the twins?

After only a little bit though, Pinkie swore she could hear the sound of hoofsteps. And they were growing louder by the second. That could only mean one thing, the Cakes were on their way up to speak to her. Well, she was in no mood to see either of them, let alone talk to them.

It wasn't long before there came a knock at the door to Pinkie's bedroom. "Go away! Nopony's here!" Pinkie shouted, refusing to lift her head from the pillows.

"Pinkie Pie, saying that nopony's here proves that somepony _is_ here," Mrs. Cake replied from the other side of the door. "Please, I just wanna talk to you. I promise, I'm not mad. Carrot Cake told me everything."

Pinkie still sniffled. "I'm not talking to either of you. I know what you think of me now! I said go away!"

Mrs. Cake wasn't one to take no for an answer. Being a mother meant you learned how to pick up on things that might otherwise not be noticeable. And to her, Pinkie Pie was very much like a daughter. Always had and always would be. Perhaps it was time to show some of that motherly love and affection. "I'm going in!" She told her husband as she turned the knob on the door. Pinkie hadn't locked it, so the door opened and Mrs. Cake trotted in.

* * *

It didn't take long for the plump earth pony mare to spot the pink bundle of joy in her life. Pinkie was a pony who was pretty easy to spot. Plus, Mrs. Cake knew Pinkie's room like the back of her hoof, and she knew all the places Pinkie tended to be whenever she was feeling down.

Mrs. Cake strolled up beside the bed, lighting prodding at Pinkie with her hooves. "Pinkie Pie, dear, please come out and talk to me. I already told you I'm not mad."

"You're just saying that!" Pinkie protested, refusing to obey. "Of course you're mad at me!"

"Why would I ever be mad at you, Pinkie?" Mrs. Cake asked as she sat on the bed and tried to coax Pinkie out of hiding.

Pinkie sobbed and sniffled beneath the pillows. "Because what I did isn't natural. It's weird, and freakish, and makes no sense."

Mrs. Cake only sighed. "Pinkie, you already do a lot of things that don't make sense to anypony. Things that have driven other ponies crazy trying to figure out. But Carrot and I don't think any less of you because of it. To us, that just makes you special."

Pinkie just continued to sniffle. "This is different, though. I was wearing a diaper. I had a pacifier in my mouth. I was dressed up like a big foal. Nopony does that!"

"Nopony, except you, Pinkie," Mrs. Cake replied in a soothing tone of voice, lightly rubbing Pinkie's back to try and calm her down. "Yes, it's weird and different, but you weren't hurting anypony while you were doing it. What you have isn't something to be ashamed of."

A reluctant Pinkie poked her head up from the pillows very slowly. "It isn't? How would you know? You've never seen anything like it before. And neither have I."

"You're right, I haven't seen it. But I have heard about it," Mrs. Cake replied as she then explained. "When I was pregnant with Pound and Pumpkin Cake, I read up on all sorts of books on foalcare and on foals in general. One book mentioned that there's a group of ponies all over Equestria that for one reason or another want to relive their foalhood, to feel like and act like babies again. They're called adult foals, or in some circles forever foals. From what I understand, diapers are a big part of it. But not every adult foal wants to wear them or even needs them. Some are safe just using pacifiers or playing with foal toys. Others go all out, they even have giant nurseries and somepony to care for them. Most fall somewhere in between. And there's a whole variety of reasons why they become these big foals," Looking Pinkie in the eyes she then asked. "What exactly brought out this new side of you? What made you want to indulge today?"

Pinkie's lips quivered, her eyes were red from all her crying and her mane and tail were still flat. The pink party pony all but buried her head into Mrs. Cake's chest. "I... I don't really know. It just sort of happened over time," She tried to explain. "Even when I was growing up on the rock farm I always felt... different from everypony else. We had diapers and some toys and bottles, but that was all just inside the house. Usually, when out in the fields, you just went wherever and cleaned up in a stream. Maybe that's when it all began, or maybe it wasn't. For a while, I just thought I was content spreading joy and liking childish things, like a big kid that never wanted to grow up. But then, when the twins were born and I foalsat them for the first time, something started to stir inside me. When I tried to change them and got their diapers stuck on my head and my rump, I didn't think anything of it at first. I was too focused on being responsible. But afterward, there was a part of me that wanted to try it again."

"But that was years ago. Have you been biding your time until now?" Mrs. Cake asked.

Pinkie shook her head. "No. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head. I thought if I just ignored them they'd go away. But they kept coming back, they wouldn't leave me alone," A sigh escaped her lips as she added. "I think what pushed me over the edge, what finally brought out that side of me I was trying to bury, was when Flurry Heart was born. Seeing her all cute and cared for, so relaxed and without worry. I wanted to be just like that. I couldn't ignore it. But I was too afraid to ask anypony, I thought they'd either think I was joking or consider me a freak. That's why... I had to wait until I thought you and Mr. Cake were going to be gone all day."

* * *

Mrs. Cake was silent while Pinkie poured out her feelings, opting to simply stroke the young mare's mane to try and relax her. Once she was certain Pinkie had finished, the plump baker looked her young apprentice in the eyes and told her. "Pinkie, I'm very glad that you told me this. It was very brave of you. And I want you to know that, no matter what you may be or what you get into, it's not going to make me love you any less. I've always felt like you were a part of my family, like a daughter to me. And now, I think there's a way to truly realize that bond between us," She paused for a moment to let her words sink in. "Pinkie... would you like it if I became your mommy, and Carrot Cake became your daddy? After all, all little ones need at least one or the other, no matter how big they might be."

"But... I already have a family. I don't want you to replace my actual parents." Pinkie protested.

"And who says you have to? You can have more than one family. After all, you're already technically related to the Apples, and they consider you an honorary family member," Mrs. Cake explained. "The same thing can apply here. Besides, I think Carrot wouldn't mind. Now that the twins are starting to graduate from diapers, we could certainly use a big foal to help us stay in touch with our parenting skills. But I don't wanna force you into something you're not comfortable with. I already talked to Carrot about this, he was the one who proposed the idea. But I won't go through with it if you'd rather just keep it all to yourself."

But the pink earth pony shook her head. "No, I want you to be my mommy, and for Mr. Cake to be my daddy. It'll feel more natural. You sure you're up for it? I've never really been a big foal before, especially not around anypony else."

"That's okay, Pinkie. Carrot and I have never cared for a big foal before. So we can all learn as we go," Mrs. Cake suggested. "And you can be as big or as little as you feel like," Then she hopped off the bed, helping Pinkie to stand. "Now, why don't I fix you a warm glass of milk before bed? And then tomorrow, you, Carrot Cake, and I can all go shopping for your supplies?"

Pinkie smiled as her mane and tail started to return to normal. But then they stopped midway as a thought struck her. "But, I don't know of any places that sell things for 'adult foals'."

Mrs. Cake just winked. "Don't worry, Pinkie. I've got that covered."


	3. Mr and Mrs Cake's New Foal, Part 1

Mrs. Cake was as good as her word. The very next day, she and Mr. Cake went out with Pinkie to shop a foal supply store near the edge of Ponyville for their new little one. Pinkie was still very self conscious about shopping for her newly discovered interest in being an adult foal, so the Cakes brought Pound and Pumpkin along for cover (they needed to pick up some more foal supplies for them anyways).

After a little bit of wandering around and picking up standard foal supplies: Diapers, changing supplies, bottles etc…At the checkout counter, the Cakes split off. Sensing that Pinkie would feel more comfortable around Mrs. Cake, Mr. Cake opted to stay behind with the twins and wait for them near the checkout counter.

Mrs. Cake just smiled as she led Pinkie along down the diaper aisle and whispered, "You can't be stealing diapers from the twins, Pinkie. That's not right. Besides, you need diapers that fit you."

Pinkie felt as shy as Fluttershy, she was looking all around in fear that somepony she knew was going to spot her. "But I don't know where to go or who to ask. I couldn't risk doing it myself and having you either or Mr. Cake find out."

Mrs. Cake simply stroked Pinkie's mane, calming her down. "Everything's going to be okay, Pinkie. Mommy's here for you now, and she'll make sure nopony makes fun of you. Let's just ask one of the workers here and see if they can help us."

The two earth ponies approached a cobalt blue coated unicorn stallion with a light brown mane and tail, he had green eyes, a cutie mark involving some bits, and wore a white apron uniform. "May I be of assistance, ma'am?" He innocently inquired.

Mrs. Cake cleared her throat. "Yes. I was wondering if you by any chance had..." She paused and whispered. "Diapers."

"We have plenty of diapers here at the store, ma'am. Are you looking for a particular brand?" The stallion inquired further.

Mrs. Cake leaned forward and whispered into the worker's ear. "Do you have anything that could fit a fully grown mare?"

The stallion was silent for a moment and blinked his eyes. The suspense did nothing to help Pinkie's already frail nerves. But the silence faded as the worker just grinned. "Got yourself one of those forever foals? Well lucky for you, we've got a fine selection of adult sized diapers and foal supplies for such unique clients. Please, follow me."

* * *

The stallion led Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie to the back of the store, through what appeared to be a wall but actually turned out to be a well crafted illusion. A huge warehouse like structure greeted their eyes as the two mares took in their surroundings.

The shelves were lined with a huge assortment of custom diaper brands, all designed to fit much bigger foals. A row of different colored pacifiers in all sorts of shapes and patterns hung off to one side. And there were toys that looked like sized up toddler toys. To say nothing of the huge collection of adult sized dresses and sleepers that were all clearly designed for somepony wearing a diaper.

Mrs. Cake was amazed! She never would've expected the world of adult foals could be this big. "My goodness! So many options!"

Pinkie Pie was speechless! This was something she could only dream about, but now it was real.

"How long have you had your new big little one?" The store clerk smirked as he asked Mrs. Cake.

"Oh, I just found out the other day, actually. This is my first time shopping for her," Mrs. Cake's cheeks reddened as she explained and waved a hoof. "Pinkie is very nervous about all of this to be honest. She just recently started getting in touch with her inner foal so to say."

The store clerk smiled. "Well, if she's just starting out, might I recommend our adult foal starter kit? It's got all the basics one could need for a big foal. A medium pack of _Silly Filly_ adult brand diapers with customizable prints, changing supplies, some toys, a bib or two, and a sleeper so the little one has something to wear for those chilly nights. We also include three pacifiers at no extra charge. And first timers get a discount. This normally can go over for one hundred bits, but you can have it all for just thirty five!"

Mrs. Cake looked across to Pinkie, seeing the pink party pony's eyes light up! With a nod, she turned to the clerk and told him. "We'll take it!"

"Very well then," The clerk nodded in reply and clapped his hooves, summoning a bunch of workers. "One starter kit with the works. You know the drill!" Then he trotted over to a nearby register. "Your order will be filled shortly. Now if you'll kindly pay up."

* * *

A short time later, with the supplies in tow, Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie left the secret warehouse. Thankfully, the items were all bagged, so it was impossible to tell from afar what they were as the mares reunited with Mr. Cake and the twins.

Immediately upon returning to _Sugarcube Corner_, Mrs. Cake told her husband. "I'm going to take our new foal upstairs to get diapered. You can handle the twins and running the store for me, right?"

Mr. Cake nodded and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Alright. I'll come up later on and we can swap roles. Then after today, we can work out a proper schedule to take care of our newest little one," He smiled as he looked at Pinkie. "Don't you worry, Pinkie. Mommy will take good care of you, and Daddy promises he'll be up later. So be a good little foal, okay?"

"O-okay." Pinkie replied with a gulp. It was still so weird to think that her secret was not only out, but now the Cakes were helping her to indulge in it. She'd never done this with anypony before.

Mrs. Cake led Pinkie up the stairs with the foal supplies in tow. "You sure you really wanna do all of this? You'd really diaper and take care of a full grown pony?" Pinkie asked her.

Mrs. Cake simply laughed. "It'll be just like taking care of the twins, only with a much bigger foal," She fondly added. "Besides, you're already family to me and to Carrot. From the day I met you and took you in, it was like you were a daughter to us. I didn't think I'd ever have more foals after Pound and Pumpkin were born. But now I get to be a mommy all over again. And this is one foal I know won't outgrow me."

Pinkie blushed. "You really mean it? I know this must be a lot to take in. It still feels so weird."

"You already do a lot of weird things, Pinkie. And Carrot Cake and I love you just the same," Mrs. Cake reassured her charge. "Now stop worrying. You just relax, and let Mommy and Daddy take care of everything."

Pinkie gave a nervous nod and whispered. "Yes, Mommy." She blushed a little upon saying those words. Even though she loved her own mom, Cloudy Quartz was never as maternal or sweet as Mrs. Cake. She'd secretly always wanted Mrs. Cake to diaper her and baby her like one of the twins from the day she'd met the baker almost fifteen years ago.

As Pinkie Pie was lost in thought she soon arrived in her bedroom as Mrs. Cake spoke up. "We'll have to see about setting up a nursery of some kind for you up here. I'm sure we can buy that stuff at the Foal Super Store. You can't exactly borrow the twins' nursery, it's not big enough for you."

"Y-yeah, I don't think I could fit into a crib or on a changing table." The pink party pony admitted. Why did those things sound so strangely appealing? She wasn't even sure she was going to like being babied, even if it was by someponies like the Cakes. This was all so sudden. And there was still a part of her that told her this was wrong.

Mrs. Cake blushed as she explained further. "Well I did see an ad at the store saying they were having a sale on adult nursery makeovers for adult foals. We can discuss that later when you're feeling more comfortable."

Then Mrs. Cake motioned for Pinkie to lay down, and then she opened the package and brought out the diapers. She unfolded one, smiling at the fact that they were the same lovely shade of pink as her new foal's coat, and had blue and yellow balloons printed on the crinkling padding to serve as wetness indicators. With practiced precision she was able to slip the crinkly, poofy padding under Pinkie's rump, thread the tail through the hole in the back, and fasten the pink tabs across the sides. Then she worked in a generous helping of foal powder, before helping her little one to stand.

For a moment, Pinkie just stood there, unsure of what to do or how to feel. The diaper felt just as thick to her as the inflated one she'd briefly put on yesterday. But this was a more natural, reassuring kind of thick. As warm and embracing as a hug. And the lovely scent of foal powder soon permeated the area. It was one that Pinkie just loved after changing the Cake Twins.

To complete the look, Mrs. Cake gave Pinkie a pacifier similar in color to the one her husband had mentioned seeing Pinkie suckle on. She let out an aww when she saw how cute Pinkie now looked in her new, infantile state. "Oh, you're so cute, I could just eat you up."

Pinkie said nothing, she just suckled on her pacifier as she enjoyed the soothing sensation it gave her.

Not one to be content as just an observer, Mrs. Cake opted to dig into the bag and pull out some toys. She pushed forward some alphabet blocks, offering them to her big foal. "Why don't you show Mommy how smart you are? Can you spell 'Mommy'?"

Pinkie nodded. With the pacifier in her mouth talking was difficult and embarrassing. She sat down on the floor, causing her padding to compress and a cloud of foal powder to billow out from the leg holes. She giggled at the sensation, opting to more or less crawl along the floor towards the blocks, making her diaper crinkle adorably.

She pretended to have trouble at first figuring out what to do, slowly arranging the blocks in no particular order. Then, eventually, she was able to stack them atop each other so that they spelled out 'Mommy'! "Tada!" She declared, standing up and acting like she was quite proud of herself.

The plump baker cooed. "Very good, Pinkie. You're so smart! Who's Mommy smart little foal? You are. Yes you are."

Pinkie giggled again. "_This isn't so bad so far,_" She thought to herself. "_I think I actually might come to like this whole 'Adult Foal' thing._"

* * *

Pinkie and Mrs. Cake played happily together for quite a while. Neither one kept track of the time. But eventually, Mr. Cake came trotting up to Pinkie's bedroom. He smiled and watched the two having fun together for a moment, before he cleared his throat. "Sugar plum, it's your turn to watch the twins and run the store. I'll take over watching our new baby."

Mrs. Cake stood up. "Thank you, honey bun. See you later."

Pinkie waved to Mrs. Cake as the plump baker departed. "Bye, Mommy!" She called out with the pacifier muffling her voice a little.

Mr. Cake just cooed as he approached the big foal. "Okay, Pinkie, Daddy's here to play with you."

"Yay, Daddy!" Pinkie cheered, giving the stallion a hug.

Mr. Cake returned the hug, then grinned. "Well, you know what Daddy likes to play with his foals?" Pinkie shook her head. "Tickle monster!" The stallion declared as he gently pushed Pinkie to the floor, rolling her onto her back.

"No, please, stop!" The big foal pleaded in vain, she was extremely ticklish!

Mr. Cake ignored the pleas, tickling Pinkie all over her hooves and watching her kick in delight. After a little bit, he stopped to let his foal catch her breath. "Time for my secret weapon!" He declared as he took in a big breath of air.

The pink coated mare realized what was going to happen! "Don't!" She protested only slightly, knowing full well she was powerless to stop her daddy.

The lanky stallion lowered his snout to Pinkie's chest and blew long and hard, bombarding her with a raspberry assault!

Pinkie howled with laughter and kicked some more! Her eyes started to water from laughing so hard. But all of a sudden, as she was laughing and kicking with glee, she felt something move inside of her. Next thing she knew, there was a faint hissing sound. A damp patch started to form on her diaper, but it was growing rapidly as the seconds ticked by. She let out an eep upon realizing what was happening, and crossed her hind hooves in a failed attempt to stop it!

Mr. Cake stopped the attack as the hissing reached his ears. Having raised two children, he knew from experience what that sound meant. He did his best to give his foal privacy until she'd finished. "My goodness, looks like somepony really had to go!" He declared.

"W-well, Mommy gave me a bottle earlier. I guess it went right through me." Pinkie admitted with a blush.

"Guess we'd better get you changed. Don't want my foal to get a rash." Mr. Cake commented as he retrieved some wet wipes, foal powder, and a new diaper.

Pinkie cooperated as her old diaper was un-taped, bailed up, and tossed aside with some delicate hoofwork from Mr. Cake. Then she felt the cold touch of the wet wipes as they made contact with her fur, she almost shivered.

"Oh, I'll bet that feels cold, doesn't it?" Mr. Cake guessed and got an answer when Pinkie nodded. "Well don't worry, I'm almost done. Just try to hold still, okay?"

The big foal obeyed. Sure enough, a few seconds later the wet wipes were discarded and a new diaper was fastened around her. Just like before, a generous helping of foal powder was sprinkled in when it was all over.

"I'm gonna go put this in the trash and wash my hooves," Mr. Cake told Pinkie as he picked up the old diaper and the wipes. "You stay here. I'll be back shortly. Then I think we'll go downstairs for lunch, and see what sort of delicious num-nums are on the menu for today."


	4. Mr and Mrs Cake's New Foal, Part 2

Pinkie could hear her stomach growling by the time Mr. Cake came back upstairs to get her. "Okay, Pinkie, let's get that rumbly tummy of yours satisfied." He said to her.

But Pinkie didn't want to move. "There'll be ponies downstairs, they'll see me like this! Everypony will surely laugh, or take pictures, or laugh and take pictures, maybe all at once! Please, don't make me go downstairs! Can't I just have lunch up here? I promise I won't make too much of a mess."

Mr. Cake tried hard not to laugh as he told Pinkie. "You have nothing to worry about. Mrs. Cake already took care of that. She put up an 'Out to Lunch' sign, nopony's going to be downstairs except for you, me, her, and the twins of course."

"You really think it's a good idea for them to see me like this?" Pinkie questioned as she poked at her padding with a hoof. "I mean, they're at that age where they're not supposed to be wearing diapers anymore."

Mr. Cake grinned. "What, do you think they'll be jealous? You can serve as a role model to them. And that way they won't feel too bad whenever they're still in diapers," Then he approached Pinkie. "Now come on, you must be starving!"

Pinkie had to admit that she was getting awfully hungry. She knew that in her current state she probably wasn't going to be allowed to feed herself, but the big foal didn't mind too much. It was all part of the act, the whole intent of being an adult foal and acting out as such in the presence of a caretaker (or caretakers in this case) was to feel relaxed, carefree, and innocent.

So the two earth ponies made their way downstairs, Pinkie still opting to hide behind Mr. Cake as they reached the bottom step and headed towards the kitchen, just in case there might be a stray pony or two that hadn't left yet. There wasn't a pony in sight, _Sugarcube Corner_ was completely deserted.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Cake had already strapped Pound and Pumpkin Cake into their high chairs and tied bibs around them. She was currently trying (and failing) to feed them their lunch, which consisted of some kind of orange flavored foal food. Noticeably she had small traces of the stuff splattered on her face, and some on the bars of the high chairs.

"Seems like Mommy's having trouble with the other foals," Mr. Cake observed. "I guess I'll have to take care of feeding you, Pinkie. Sorry we don't have a highchair for you, yet. I'll place an order for one from a furniture store in Manehattan first thing tomorrow. And don't worry," He reassured Pinkie as he helped her sit down in a chair at a nearby table. "I'll make sure the order is anonymous." Then he tied a bib the same pink color as his new little one's coat around Pinkie's neck.

Mrs. Cake came over with a sigh. "Thanks for getting Pinkie all set up, honey bun. If only the other foals were as cooperative. I don't know why, but today they've been nothing but trouble," She eyed a cookie jar that rested out of reach on a shelf high above. "I think they want cookies."

"Sugar plum, you know they can't have them and nothing else. It's not good for them." Mr. Cake shook his head.

The plump baker nodded before she sighed again. "I know, and I don't plan to do so. But they just don't wanna cooperate with spoon feeding. I even tried to let them feed themselves, they won't do it."

Pinkie looked across to the twins, who were currently too busy giggling and eyeing the cookie jar to take any notice of her or her current state of appearance. A light bulb appeared over her head as she declared. "I can help with that! The twins need a role model, and I'm just the pony to do it!"

"You think that will work, Pinkie? You're not foalsitting them right now." Mrs. Cake commented with concern.

Pinkie just grinned as she gave a knowing wink to Mrs. Cake. "It's okay, this worked all the time on Marble and I when we were foals on the rock farm. Our parents always used Limestone and Maud whenever they wanted to show us how to behave. And sometimes, I'd be a role model for Marble if she wasn't cooperating. The twins already know me, so when they see you treating me like them, they'll see what cooperation gets you. And this way, you can feed me whatever you want."

Mr. and Mrs. Cake exchanged glances as they looked across to the twins, then back to Pinkie. "Well, I guess it's worth a shot," Mr. Cake declared. "You sure you're up for it? We don't need _three_ foals making messes."

The pink party pony giggled and kicked her legs. "Come on, you know you can trust me. I haven't given you a hard time yet, have I?"

"Well, no, I guess not. You've been really good at playing along and cooperating." Mr. Cake replied to Pinkie.

Pinkie nodded her head. "Exactly! Now come on, enough chit chat! I'm starving! So make with the num-nums, and soon you'll be amazed by how fast the twins learn!"

* * *

So Mrs. Cake went back to retrieve the jar of foal food she'd been trying to feed the twins. Bringing the jar closer to Pinkie's location, it was now possible to read the label. The words _Squashed Carrot_ were printed in large, colorful letters. And Pinkie's nostrils inhaled the delicious and inviting scent that wafted from the open jar.

Meanwhile, Mr. Cake had taken the liberty of whistling to get the attention of Pound and Pumpkin Cake. "Pound, Pumpkin," He called in his best fatherly tone. "Pinkie Pie has something she wishes to demonstrate. Isn't that right, sugar plum?"

Mrs. Cake nodded. "You're right, honey bun. Pinkie is going to show how you're supposed to behave when Mommy or Daddy try to feed you, regardless of what it is," She carefully dipped a spoon into the jar and brought the orange colored goop to Pinkie's mouth. "Open wide, here comes the aeroplane!"

The twins watched with wide eyed wonder as they saw the pony they looked up as an older sister open her mouth upon command. They briefly took notice of the huge diaper she was wearing (at least, it seemed huge to them), but their attention was soon drawn to what Pinkie did when the foal food was presented to her. She didn't grab the spoon and try to fling the goop back at Mrs. Cake. She didn't try to knock it away and spill the spoon's contents onto the floor. She just kept her mouth opened until the foal food was deposited onto her tongue. She then swallowed, savoring the sweet taste as it worked its way down her throat. "Mmm. Yum yum!" She declared, licking her lips.

Mrs. Cake couldn't help but giggle and coo. "That's right, Pinkie! Yum yum for your tum tum!"

Mr. Cake, meanwhile, told the twins. "See? Pinkie doesn't make a fuss. And you wanna be just like her, don't you?" Both foals nodded.

"Good," Pinkie declared as she finished swallowing the last of the foal food. "Because there's a whole lot more where this came from! It's like a whole world of flavor!"

* * *

The entire spoon feeding process repeated itself several times for the next several minutes, until the jar was empty and Pinkie's stomach was nice and full.

"Would you like a bottle to wash down your lunch?" Mrs. Cake offered Pinkie, who happily nodded in reply. A short time later, she was offering her new big foal a delicious, warm bottle of milk.

It didn't take much effort for Pinkie to grasp the bottle and suckle on the rubber nipple. Her efforts were rewarded with a rich, creamy taste as she slowly drained the bottle down to the last drop. Once she had finished, she removed the bottle with an audible pop and leaned back in her chair. Suddenly, she felt a rumble in her stomach, and then she opened her mouth and let out a belch. "Oopsie, excuse me!" Blushing as her cheeks turned a faint but noticeable shade of red.

The twins giggled and kicked their legs in amusement. "Big sissy siwwy!" Pound Cake teased.

"Yeah, she just wike us, onwy much biggew!" Pumpkin Cake added with a goofy and energetic grin on her face.

Both foals then started pleading together. "We wanna pway with big sissy! We wanna pway with big sissy!"

Pinkie's heart melted at the adorable comments. "Aw, you guys really wanna play with me? That's so sweet of you to offer. I'll do it!" Playtime would be much more fun with actual playmates. Any worries she may have had earlier about the twins seeing her all padded up had melted away. For she now knew that they saw her as being on the same level as them.

"Great idea, Pinkie! But first we'd better get you cleaned up!" Mr. Cake teased as he retrieved a wet rag. "Good thing Daddy put a bib around you. You're such a messy eater."

"Am not!" Pinkie playfully lied.

Mr. Cake laughed as he playfully retorted. "Are too! But that's okay, Mommy and Daddy love you no matter how much of a mess maker you are. Better on your bib and face than on the walls or your diaper."

* * *

After her face had been wiped clean and the bib untied, Pinkie followed the twins as they were led up to their nursery by Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

Since the playpen most definitely wouldn't fit a pony of Pinkie's size, she opted to sit on the floor instead. She didn't mind, her diaper gave her a nice, soft cushion to sit on. It was like having a pillow tied to your rump, only much more comfy and bouncy. And if you sat still, it was possible to have your rear sink into it, turning it into an instant bean bag chair.

"Whadya guys like to do for fun?" Pinkie asked the twins as they sat on the floor of the nursery next to her. She had a pretty good idea already from the many times she'd foalsat them. But this time she was more of a student than an observer, that meant having to take on a whole new role.

"Me wike to pway with pwushies, tey make good instuwments." Pumpkin Cake answered.

Pound Cake simply replied to Pinkie. "Me pway with bwocks or anyting I can knock ovew! But me awso wike to fwy, and sometimes sissy do it too!"

Pumpkin Cake giggled. "It espicawwy fun to fwy out of ouw cwib when we supposed to be sweeping. We used to do it aww the time, but now magic and wings hawdew to use so we onwy can fwy if we weawwy twy hawd."

"Well, I don't think your parents would approve of you trying to fly around the nursery. You always leave hoofprints on the ceiling and the walls," Pinkie replied with a shake of her head and put a hoof to her chin. "I got it! How about we play hide and seek?! That's loads of fun!"

"Otay!" Pound happily answered and fluttered his wings a put so that he was level with Pinkie's snout. He pushed a hoof to her nose as he declared. "You the seekew! We hide, and you come find us. And you no can ask Mommy ow Daddy fow hewp if tey show up."

"Yeah! You gots ta find us on ya own, big sissy!" Pumpkin firmly insisted. "We be faiw and onwy hide in pwaces ya can weach. We no twy to use magic ow wings to hide."

Pinkie smiled, hugging the twins. "Aw, you're such good sports. I couldn't ask for better playmates than you. Okay, you hide and I'll count to ten. Don't leave the nursery, though. I may be your big sister, but I'm also watching over you two while your parents run the store," Then she put her hooves over her eyes and began to count to ten slowly. "One... two..."

The twins giggled as they scampered off and split up to hide. They felt confident Pinkie wouldn't be able to find them, she didn't know all their favorite hiding places.

At last, Pinkie reached ten and took her hooves off her eyes. "Ready or not, here I come!" She called in a sing song voice. She tried to stand up, but the weight of her diaper pulled her back down with a loud _flump!_, causing another cloud of foal powder to billow out of her leg holes. "Whoa! I knew they were thick, but I didn't think they were this thick!" She slowly stood up again, her legs wobbling slightly. "Come on, I can do this! I wasn't having trouble before. And Mommy and Daddy weren't helping me."

The pink party pony eventually managed to adjust her movements enough to where she could walk, albeit with a slight but noticeable waddle. Fortunately, the nursery wasn't very big, so her waddle wasn't too much of a problem.

She soon found Pumpkin Cake hiding beneath a pile of stuffed animals. Pound Cake took more time to spot, but eventually she discovered the little pegasus hiding in a corner of the closet. "Looks like I win!" She declared to the twins, who immediately replied by tackling her into a hug.

"You awway win, big sissy!" Pound happily replied. "But tat why we wove ya so much! Ya awways so much fun!"

"And we wove ya even mowe now tat you wike tis!" Pumpkin declared. "Ya one of us!"

A clapping of hooves drew the attention of all three foals. They turned around to see Mrs. Cake entering the nursery. "Very good, little ones. Mommy is so pleased to see you all getting along," She then smiled as she approached. "Now, it's time for a diaper check. Who wants to be first?"

Pound volunteered. Mrs. Cake picked him up and inspected his padding, setting him back after giving him a pat on the head. "Dry and clean, such a good little foal." The same held true for Pumpkin.

Pinkie cooperated when it was her turn, but she still blushed a little when Mrs. Cake pulled back the seams of her padding and checked the seat of her diaper. "Uh, wouldn't I know if I did anything?" Pinkie nervously asked.

"Not if you were so into playing. It tends to happen to little ones from time to time, their bladders can be unpredictable," Mrs. Cake cooed. "But you're dry too, Pinkie. Such a good foal you are. Though, Mommy doesn't mind changing your diaper wiapers."

Pinkie gulped. True, she'd already wet herself once today, and it hadn't been so bad. But the thought of doing anything intentionally in her diaper felt...off to her. "I mean, I could do something if you really wanted me to. But it's hard enough having to change the twins when they do it. And I'm a full grown pony, so that'd be even harder."

"It's alright, Pinkie, I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable doing," Mrs. Cake reassured her big foal. "Perhaps you'd like to show how big you are by using the potty? The twins could certainly use the example."

The pink party pony obliged. "Sure. I sort of have to go anyway. Better the potty than my diaper, right?"

* * *

After the bathroom break, the rest of the day flew by like a blur for Pinkie. She spent most of the time playing with the twins, stopping only occasionally to have either Mr. or Mrs. Cake check her diaper.

When nighttime rolled around, Mrs. Cake put the twins to bed, while Mr. Cake took the liberty of helping Pinkie into her new foal sleeper with cute yellow crescent moons printed on the fabric. It was not unlike the pajamas she wore from when Maud had been considering moving to Ponyville after getting her rocktorate. Except this outfit had extra room in the back to fit a diaper, including a hatch that could be zipped open or shut to make changes easier.

"There we go!" Mr. Cake said at last as he buttoned the last button on the front of the sleeper. Pinkie's pacifier dangled from a small string that hung from her neck. "You'll be okay sleeping by yourself, right? You can always come get Mommy or I if you need anything."

Pinkie yawned. "Okay, Daddy. Ready to go night night."

Mr. Cake smiled, helping Pinkie into bed and pulling the sheets up to her neck, before he popped the pacifier into her mouth. He then bent down to give her a goodnight kiss. Pinkie then slowly drifted off to sleep with the pacifier bouncing up and down in her mouth.

As Mr. Cake watched he thought to himself. "_She really is an adorable foal. With her, it's like I've become a father all over again. And I'll bet Mrs. Cake feels the same way as a mother. It's funny, for a time, we thought Pinkie was the closest we were ever going to get to having a family. Now, it seems she's our new baby cake._" The thought made him chuckle.


	5. A Visit from Maud

The Cakes and Pinkie soon worked out an agreement and a schedule for Pinkie to indulge her adult foal side. They set up a special calendar and marked the days when Pinkie could act like and be treated like a little one to her heart's content.

The schedule soon worked out so that every week or weekend, there was at least two days where the pink party pony would be a foal. On those days, Mr. and Mrs. Cake would alternate back and forth between caring for Pinkie as necessary. Whether it be feeding her, playing with her, changing her, or putting her to bed.

Sometimes, Pound and Pumpkin Cake would join in the fun and play with Pinkie Pie. They clearly enjoyed having their Auntie Pinkie around, and to them seeing her in such a foalish state just made the pink coated earth pony feel like more of a big sister to them.

Pinkie was still very reluctant about using her diapers for their intended purpose, she very rarely could bring herself to wet her padding. Messing was something she just couldn't bring herself to do, no matter how much Mr. and Mrs. Cake reassured her that they wouldn't mind changing her if she did it.

Days flew by, then weeks, and Pinkie slowly started to get more and more into her role as a foal. Soon she could switch into and out of it at will. And she had to be extra careful not to unintentionally slip into her little side by mistake.

Two weeks came and went in the blink of an eye. Pinkie was content and safe with the knowledge that her interest was known only to the Cakes, and that with their help it was easy to keep it hidden from everypony else. Part of her felt bad for keeping such a secret from her friends, but she convinced herself that it was necessary. "_They wouldn't understand. Some of them would probably not want anything to do with me anymore if they found out._" She thought to herself, shuddering every time that thought crossed her mind.

However, even the best kept of secrets never stayed secret forever. Sooner or later they had a way of slipping out whether you wanted them or not. And for Pinkie, that was a fact that was soon going to be made clear to her.

* * *

It was during one of the days when Pinkie was acting out her adult foal side. It wasn't a particularly busy day at _Sugarcube Corner_, so Mr. Cake was upstairs tending to Pinkie and keeping her company, while Mrs. Cake was downstairs, working behind the counter. Pound and Pumpkin Cake were in a playpen nearby so she could keep an eye on them.

It was just after the lunch rush and things were quite slow. There weren't very many customers around. One of them, however, was a very familiar earth pony mare that Mrs. Cake recognized as Maud, Pinkie's older (and favorite) sister.

"Hello Mrs. Cake." Maud greeted in her usual flat tone of voice.

Mrs. Cake smiled at Maud. "Hello, Maud. What brings you here today?"

Maud simply replied. "I need two dozen cupcakes in a chocolate frosting."

Mrs. Cake was a little surprised by the request, Maud usually didn't order cupcakes and she most certainly never asked for a special kind of frosting. "May I ask what they're for?"

"They're not for me, they're for somepony else." Maud commented. If one looked closely, it might have been possible to see a faint smile on her face.

The plump baker smiled. "Oh, are you seeing somepony by any chance?"

"You could say that," Maud replied as she deposited the bits to pay for the cupcakes. Then she looked around, taking notice of how empty the place seemed to be. "Where's Pinkie Pie? Isn't she usually down here, working in the kitchen?"

The plump earth pony was a little surprised to have Maud ask such a question. She knew she had to answer in a way that wouldn't attract suspicion. "She's taking the day off, Maud. I'm filling in for her."

Maud could sense that Mrs. Cake was skirting around the truth, there were things ponies tended to do without noticing when they were trying to hide something or cover for someone. "May I... go up and see her? I assume she's in her bedroom?" She innocently inquired.

"I wouldn't recommend it, Maud." Mrs. Cake protested.

"Why? Is she sick?" Maud asked with concern.

Mrs. Cake shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just... well..." She paused, unable to think of a good way to get around the truth. "...She's... not in the mood for visitors is all."

Maud wasn't convinced for a second. "If there's something wrong with my sister, I want to know." She demanded as her tone of voice became a bit more serious.

At that, Mrs. Cake's brow started to persperiate with sweat. She didn't know what to say or do. She'd promised to protect Pinkie's secret and she didn't want to break that promise. But Maud seemed intent on getting an answer one way or another, and wasn't going to go away until that happened.

"Is there something I should know about Pinkie?" Maud asked again. "Is she hiding something she doesn't want me to find out?"

Mrs. Cake nodded her head. "Yes. She's very self conscious about other ponies knowing. The only reason she lets Carrot Cake and I in on it, is because we swore to secrecy."

"She's an adult foal, isn't she?" Maud suddenly asked, catching Mrs. Cake by surprise!

The plump baker almost jumped back! "What?! N-no!" But one glare from Maud was all it took to tell her that lie wouldn't hold up. So she motioned for Maud to come with her into the kitchen. Maud obeyed, and it was there that Mrs. Cake whispered to the earth pony. "How did you know? Did Pinkie tell you?"

"I found out for myself," Maud explained. "It wasn't hard to notice. She's always been 'different' from other ponies. In a lot of ways she's always acted like one."

"Have you told her about your suspicions?" Mrs. Cake asked Maud.

Maud shook her head. "I can tell that she was very afraid of being found out. I wanted her to tell me when she was ready, especially since I didn't think she'd told you or your husband yet."

"I see," Mrs. Cake nodded. "Well, it would probably best if you could find a time to pull Pinkie aside and tell her that you've found out. It might actually be for the better if you were in on it. Carrot Cake and I are going to be out of town next weekend, and that happens to fall on a day when Pinkie's going to be her little self. We need somepony who can watch over her _and_ the twins."

"I think I have some ponies in mind." Maud suggested.

Mrs, Cake nervously questioned. "Do you think Pinkie will be okay with them? I don't know of anyponies who could serve as adult foal caretakers. It's a big undertaking considering they're taking care of big foals."

Maud simply replied. "I'll explain everything to them and I think they'll understand. They've supported her in everything else she's done so far. I don't think this would any less weird than anything else she's done."


	6. Little Pie in the Oven

Not long after Maud's departure, Mrs. Cake went upstairs to talk to Pinkie Pie. It was her turn to take over as caretaker anyway, so the plump baker made her way upstairs as quickly as possible.

Mr. Cake was just finishing up the task of putting a new diaper on Pinkie, rubbing in foal cream and sprinkling in a helping of foal powder. "There we go, Pinkie. All nice and clean. And just in time for Mommy to be with you." Mr. Cake cooed.

Pinkie eagerly bounced over to Mrs. Cake as Mr. Cake left to wash his hooves. "Hi, Mommy!" She happily declared, giving Mrs. Cake a big hug.

Mrs. Cake returned the hug full force for a moment. But when it had ended she cleared her throat, there was something important that she needed to discuss with her newest foal. "Pinkie," She spoke in the most serious tone she could muster up. "Maud came by for a visit just a short while ago, and she wanted to see you."

At that, Pinkie froze and ceased her bouncing. "You didn't tell her about my... you know?!" She frantically exclaimed, horrified of the very idea!

The plump earth pony mare shook her head. "No, she found out by herself. Apparently she's always suspected you had this other side to yourself."

"Well, maybe I _did_ sort of confide in her just a little bit. I didn't tell her the whole thing, just that I was thinking about it," The pink party pony confessed as she nervously fiddled with her hooves. "I just had to tell somepony, and Maud was the pony I thought I could trust the most to keep quiet about those feelings. Especially when it seemed she might not be moving to Ponyville after all. I never padded up or anything while she was around though, not even when we were alone together. But there were times I wanted to. I actually thought about having her be my caretaker, but I decided against it. She already helped take care of me so many times as a foal, usually whenever my parents had to leave the rock farm."

Mrs. Cake cleared her throat. "That brings me to my next point, Pinkie. I mentioned to Maud that we were going to be out of town next weekend, which is when you're going to be in one of your little moods. And she said she had someponies in mind who could help to take care of you. Ponies who supported you in everything else you've done."

It didn't take much for the pink party pony to put two and two together. There were only two ponies who matched that description if it came from Maud. "My parents?!" She let out a gasp! "Why didn't Maud tell me about her plans before she decided to tell them?! I can't drop something like this on them, they'll think I'm a freak!"

"You thought the same way about Carrot Cake and I, and that couldn't have been further from the truth," Mrs. Cake reassured her little one. "Your parents seem nice... once you get to know them anyway."

But Pinkie's lips quivered. "They're the last ponies I'd ever want to find out about this secret. It's way too weird, they won't understand! They might even disown me all together for this! I've had nightmares about it! That's why I made sure Maud never told them, not even when she thought it was just feelings and not an actual interest," She looked down at the thick white padding between her legs and threw her hooves around the tabs. "Maybe if I hurry, I can rip this off and catch up to Maud before it's too late! I can stop her!"

"I'm afraid that won't work, Pinkie. You've just been changed, you'll still have all that foal powder on you. And I doubt you wanna run through Ponyville with foal powder on your rump." Mrs. Cake protested.

"But... but... but Maud can't tell! I love my parents, I don't wanna lose their love over this!" Pinkie nervously protested as she buried her face into Mrs. Cake's chest! "Please, Mommy! You've got to stop Maud from making a terrible mistake!"

Mrs. Cake moved her hooves to stroke Pinkie's back and calm her foal down. "Pinkie, it's going to be okay. Maud has good intentions, and she knows your parents just as well as you do, if not more," In a motherly tone of voice she added. "Even if they don't understand it, that doesn't mean they have to stop loving you over it. They'll just have to accept that it's a new side of you, and that it's something you like to do. As long as you're honest with them, and they see that it's not hurting anyone, I'm sure things will work out fine," She then proposed. "Would it help if Daddy and I arranged a meeting with them before hoof, just to make sure they're okay with you being an adult foal? After all, they'll be coming here to foalsit you."

Pinkie sniffled a bit. "I... guess if you and Daddy are with me, that won't be so super duper bad. At least I'll have you two for support," Then she pondered. "But... if my mom and dad are going to foalsit me next weekend, who's going to watch the twins?"

"Maud, of course," Mrs. Cake beamed. "We'd already arranged that in advance, before Carrot and I knew about your interest. We originally thought it would be nice to give you a break, and now in a way it'll be more than that."

"You sure Maud can't just take care of me _and_ the twins?" Pinkie suggested in the hopes of avoiding what was sure to be a difficult conversation.

Mrs. Cake giggled at Pinkie's suggestion. "You're a big foal, and big foals have different needs than little foals."

* * *

The fateful (and dreaded in Pinkie's case) meeting took place a day before Mr. and Mrs. Cake planned to be out of town. Even after a morning change and bath, Pinkie still had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She wasn't sure what to expect, but the earth pony mare was a nervous wreck. She wanted nothing more than to run away and hide. But the Cakes wouldn't let her.

At last, Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz arrived at _Sugarcube Corner_. It was hard to judge the expressions on their faces. They didn't appear to be happy, but they didn't necessarily look angry either.

"H-hi Mom and Dad," Pinkie tried to greet in as cheerful a tone as possible. "N-nice day, isn't it?"

Cloudy adjusted her golden spectacles as her light arctic blue eyes appeared to be gazing into the eyes of her daughter. "Indeed it is, Pinkamina. But we did not come here to discuss the weather."

Igneous nodded, tipping his black stetson. "We came to discuss a particular subject that Maudalina recently informed us of. Thy's 'secret interest' in things of a particular foalish variety."

Pinkie shuddered and felt her mane and tail start to deflate. She had to stay strong, if she broke down she had no idea what would happen. "H-how much did... Maud tell you?" She asked her parents, hoping to skirt around the subject.

"Enough for us to decide we would accept the offer of thy's 'caretakers' as it were and agree to meet with you." Igneous informed his daughter.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say, so I'm just gonna beat you to it!" Pinkie quickly blurted out. "It's not right! It's weird and unacceptable! It's not befitting of a Pie! And I can either keep living in this foalish fantasy on my own, or I can be a Pie! Did I get everything right?"

But Igneous and Cloudy simply exchanged glances, before Cloudy spoke up. "Pinkamina Diane Pie, thou must not interrupt thy's parents before thou hast given them the chance to speak! Thou must also not assume thy's parents are so quick to judgement. For surely, we raised thou to be better than that."

Igneous added. "It is true that we find thy's particular interest to be rather unusual. 'Tis the first we have ever heard of such a thing as an 'Adult Foal' as thou is apparently called when in such a state," But what seemed like a smile appeared on his face as the stallion with a coat of amber explained. "However, in truth we have always suspected that thy's differences went beyond simple outward appearances. Even from birth, thou seemed different."

"Thou always looked cute in thy's diapers, and in many ways it seemed thou behaved as if thou had never fully grown up," Cloudy declared with a maternal smile. "Thus it is not surprising to us that thou wouldst take up such an interest as this. We do not judge thou for what thou enjoys in private. For it is the Pie family motto that 'A Pie is a Pie, no matter who thou may be'."

Pinkie felt her mouth drop open in shock and surprise! "Y...you mean it? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"We wouldst never lie to thee, Pinkamina." Igneous nodded.

"So, does this mean you'll look after her for us tomorrow?" Mr. Cake asked Igneous and Cloudy. "She's usually very well behaved, but we wanted to ensure she'd be okay without us."

Cloudy nodded and insisted. "'Tis a chance for us to spend quality time with our second youngest daughter again, reliving the days of old."

Igneous added. "If our daughter requires a caretaker when she is in one of her 'little moods' we shall be glad to fill that role if necessary. In doing so, perhaps we shall learn why our daughter has taken up such an interest."

Pinkie couldn't hold herself back anymore. She rushed straight up to her parents and gave them both big hugs. "Oh, Mom, Dad! You really didn't have to do this! You're the best parents ever!"

"'Tis nothing, Pinkamina," Cloudy happily replied. "Your happiness is all we seek in this."


	7. How Pinkie Got Her Name

The very next day, Cloudy and Igneous arrived at _Sugarcube Corner_ by the time Pinkie had finished breakfast. Maud had already arrived and was currently upstairs, checking on Pound and Pumpkin Cake.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake smiled as they greeted Pinkie's parents. "Thanks again for agreeing to this," Mr. Cake told them. "Pinkie shouldn't be too much trouble, just make sure to keep an eye on her."

Mrs. Cake then said to Pinkie. "Now Pinkie, you be nice to your other mommy and daddy. Don't think you can get away with things you couldn't get away with under us. That means no trying to get into the cookie jar, and no playing with sharp objects."

Pinkie giggled even as she blushed a bit. "Don't worry, Mommy, I'll be the bestest big foal ever!"

Mr. Cake cooed as he came over and gently stroked Pinkie's mane. "I'm sure you will be, Pinkie," Then he said to his wife. "Come on, sugar plum, we'd better get going. Don't wanna be late."

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!" Pinkie happily waved goodbye to the Cakes until they were out of sight. Soon, she was alone inside _Sugarcube Corner_ with her biological parents. Despite what had happened yesterday she was still a little bit anxious about being alone with them. This was uncharted territory. She had no idea what to expect. How far would Igneous and Cloudy go with her in her little state? How much of a foal would they allow her to be?

The pink party pony didn't have to wait long to find out.

Cloudy soon approached her daughter and looked her all over. "Pinkamina, what arst thou doing without thy's protection? Did thy's caretakers neglect to put you in your diapers?"

Pinkie blushed bright red at how straightforward her mother was with the role playing, she already seemed to be treating the party pony like she was not even two years old. "I guess they were in such a rush that they forgot."

Igneous simply replied with a playful shake of his head. "We hadst better rectify this problem before thou suffers an accident upon the floor. Clearly, thou is not properly trained yet."

Cloudy then led Pinkie away by the hoof with Igneous following. The three made their way up to Pinkie's bedroom in silence, speaking not a word until they arrived. "Igneous, thou will fetch the diapers for our foal, will thou not?" Cloudy asked upon arrival.

Igneous didn't respond with words, he simply trotted over and picked up the package of _Silly Filly_ adult diapers that lay scattered upon the floor. He also picked up the changing supplies, bringing them to Cloudy's location as Pinkie lay upon the bed.

Despite it having been years since she'd even touched a diaper, let alone put one on, Cloudy was able to fasten it around Pinkie's rump with practiced precision. And she took the liberty of sprinkling in some foal powder, laughing as her daughter let out a cute sneeze upon accidentally inhaling the strong scent of cornstarch. "'Tis just like when thou were little, Pinkamina," Cloudy commented as she helped her diapered daughter to stand. "Why, it feels if though I hast traveled back in time to when thou and Marble were but little foals. Thou always did enjoy running around the rock farm with nothing on," Then she pulled out a brush and a comb. "However, there is one detail that needs to be corrected."

Pinkie groaned and folded her hooves in a pouting motion, she knew what was coming and she didn't like it at all. "Mom, my mane is fine! You don't need to restyle it." She protested.

Cloudy sternly replied. "Pinkamina Diane Pie, do not protest. Let thy's mother take care of this. It will only be for as long as thou arest in my care. It is but a mane styling, no need to worry," She popped a sky blue pacifier into her daughter's mouth. "Here, suck on this and let thy's worries melt away."

Reluctantly, Pinkie obeyed letting the pacifier bob up and down in her mouth. She had plenty of childhood experiences that could readily attest to what would happen if she disobeyed her mom. Cloudy and Igneous were far from strict and overbearing parents, after all they had not only let Pinkie leave the rock farm, but also allowed Maud to go away to pursue her rocktorate. But all the same they did not hold back when it came to discipline and punishment. They were not afraid to use methods that most ponies no longer used when raising their foals. And the pink party pony had no desire to find out what they would do if she chose to continue putting up a fight.

Cloudy set to work on combing and brushing Pinkie's mane, styling it so that it would look just like it had before that fateful Sonic Rainboom that had left it stuck in that poofy, upright position. However, a mere second after Cloudy had finished her work, she watched as her daughter's mane poofed right back to the way it had been before. Undeterred, Cloudy tried again, and again, and again. But the result was the same every single time, no matter what she attempted.

Through the pacifier, Pinkie apologized. "Sorry, Mom. My mane only goes flat if I get depressed. Believe me, I've tried to stylize it into something else, but it never wants to cooperate. It has a mind of its own. Probably explains why it's such a good hiding place for so many things."

A frustrated and frazzled Cloudy gave up a moment later. "It seems thy's mane does not want to be styled."

Igneous reassured his wife by putting a hoof around her. "'Tis okay, my darling Cloudy. For as my father and his father before him hast spoken 'Tis not the mane that makes the pony, tis the pony that makes the mane'," Then he turned to his diapered daughter. "We shall simply have to overlook the state of thy's mane, Pinkamina. We hast done so before, and thus shall we do it again."

The diapered mare just replied with a nod, suckling away on her pacifier.

* * *

For roughly an hour after that, Pinkie happily played away while her parents watched her. It was a little bit harder for her to slip into her natural little self around her parents, but somehow she managed.

Not content to be on the sidelines for the whole day, however, Cloudy and Igneous soon hatched a plan to join in on their padded daughter's playtime. Igneous approached Pinkie while she was in the middle of playing with some blocks, standing over her with a rare grin upon his face. He reached out a hoof to touch her muzzle. "Got thy's nose!" He teased.

Happy to play along, Pinkie made a series of grasping motions as though her dad had actually stolen her nose. Igneous made sure to hold his hooves up to where Pinkie couldn't jump up and reach them.

Pinkie focused so much on this that she failed to notice (or she did and intentionally took no notice) as her mom slowly crept up behind her, tackled her, and rolled her right onto her back. "I have got thou!" Cloudy proclaimed as she stood triumphantly over her diapered daughter. "Now, prepare thyself for the tickles!" She immediately lowered her snout to Pinkie's stomach and blew hard.

"N-no fair! You had me outnumbered!" Pinkie laughed and kicked while rolling around, howling in delight.

"And whoever says grown ups have to play fair, Pinkamina?" Igneous teased. "Thou should know this by now."

The diapered mare couldn't argue with that, especially since she was too busy laughing to gather her thoughts. So it was a blessing when her mom finally ceased the tickling and allowed her to stand and catch her breath.

Not long after that, the familiar rumbling in Pinkie's stomach told her that it was probably time for lunch. And her parents seemed to agree.

Once again, Cloudy led the way in silence with Igneous following close behind and Pinkie bringing up the rear, her diaper crinkling audibly the whole time. Good thing _Sugarcube Corner_ wasn't open today.

Along the way, the trio happened to bump into Maud. She briefly took notice of her sister's state of appearance, but only replied with a short "You look cute." before she disappeared back into the nursery.

At last, Pinkie and her parents reached the kitchen. After having a bib tied around her neck, Pinkie was led into the nearby dining room to sit down at the table, her diaper compressing and crinkling anew as she did so.

"Tis a shame we don't have soup," Cloudy commented. "Then we could make my special rock soup recipe."

"Foal food will have to do, Cloudy," Igneous encouraged. "For we want our little pie to grow up big and strong just like thy's parents. Right, little one?"

Pinkie nodded as she removed her pacifier, which Igneous picked up and went to wash.

Cloudy, meanwhile, opened the fridge in the kitchen and scooped up several jars of different flavored foal foods. She soon settled on three different flavors to feed her little one: _Pureed Banana_, _Strawberry Surprise_, and _Mashed Peas_.

Cloudy brought all three jars to the dining room table, along with a plastic spoon for each one. She then sat down in the seat immediately to her daughter's right. "Now Pinkamina, I hope thou willst cooperate with thy's mother for feeding time. For if thou does, thou shallst receive a bottle afterwards."

The diapered party pony licked her lips. The only thing that was more rewarding than foal food (aside from _Mashed Peas_, that was just downright yucky), was a delicious bottle of warm milk. She obeyed without hesitation, opening up her mouth as wide as possible and preparing for the first spoonful of foal food.

"Good, Pinkamina," Cloudy happily encouraged. "Prepare for the arrival of the choo choo train!"

* * *

Spoonful after spoonful of flavored foal food found its way into Pinkie's mouth over the next several minutes, and she swallowed every spoonful with little hesitation. Only a couple of times did she gag, and that was only when her mom fed her _Mashed Peas_. But the mare convinced herself it was all worth it for that bottle. "_It'll totally wash away the taste. There won't be a trace of that yucky stuff in my mouth afterwards._" She thought to herself.

Cloudy kept on feeding Pinkie, and the party pony continued to obey. Her tummy quickly began to fill up, and by the time it was done she felt nice and full.

Cloudy seemed to smile as she used a wet rag to wipe down her diapered daughter's face. "Thou always were a messy eater, Pinkamina. It seems that has not changed despite thy's living arrangements."

Igneous just grinned as he got up from the table. "Well, since our daughter behaved herself well for feeding, we shallst honor the deal we made with thou," He told Pinkie. "Thou willst soon receive a savory bottle of warm milk for thy's efforts, a most deserved reward."

Pinkie clapped her hooves together! "Yay! Baba!" She cheered, shifting her weight on her padding and causing it to crinkle anew.

The bottle was prepared a short time later, Igneous recalling from experience how he'd used to heat up his daughter's bottles and had to take extra care when feeding them said bottles, least they break them with their super strength and spill glass shards onto the floor. "Here you are, Pinkamina. One bottle just for thou." Igneous declared as he offered it to his thirsty daughter.

Pinkie grasped the bottle carefully with her hooves and started to suckle on its rubber nipple once it was inside her mouth. The party pony almost didn't notice as Cloudy trotted over, lifted her daughter from her seat, and sat Pinkie over her lap. A slow but steady rhythm could be heard, as Pinkie shut her eyes in bliss and listened to her mom's heartbeat in time to the flowing of milk from the bottle.

As she drank, the mare seemed unaware of a growing twinge in her bladder. All of a sudden, a faint hissing sound could be heard as she felt her diaper start to swell up and grow warmer. But she was too relaxed to do anything about it, she didn't want to get up at all. So she just kept drinking as the hissing continued and her bladder emptied itself. Only when the bottle was empty did she even bother to open her eyes.

"Did thou enjoy thy's bottle, Pinkamina?" Cloudy asked her daughter. "It had a special ingredient in it. Crushed rocks."

Pinkie was more than a little surprised. "Why would you put that in there, Mom?"

"To help your teeth grow up to be big and strong. I would put small samples of crushed rock into your bottle from the day you got your baby teeth," Cloudy explained. "It is a Pie family tradition. Surely, you have wondered why we are strong enough to crush rock with our very teeth?"

"I just assumed that was our earth pony magic," Pinkie replied, before she let out a belch. "Oopsie, excuse me."

Igneous and Cloudy both chuckled as Igneous told his daughter. "Thou is excused, Pinkamina," Then he inspected the padding with a hoof, not surprised to discover it a fair bit soggy. "It seems thy's bladder relieved itself, Pinkamina. We hadst better get thou changed, lest thou should get a rash."

But Pinkie shook her head as she finally looked at her diaper. "It's not that bad, I'm just a little wet. I'll be fine for a couple of minutes."

Cloudy was not convinced. "Tis not up for debate, Pinkamina. Thou needs to get changed. I will not have thou getting a diaper rash."

* * *

And so it was that a reluctant Pinkie once again made her way upstairs. She knew from experience that her diaper could hold so much more, and that a few minutes of playtime when it wasn't even half full after a wetting wasn't going to hurt anything. Alas, she was not the foalsitter, she was the foal. And as part of the treatment, she had to agree to the terms of whoever her caretakers were. If her parents said she needed a change, there was little she could do to argue otherwise.

Suddenly, mid-route to her bedroom nursery, Pinkie felt an odd and ominous sensation in her stomach. It took her a moment to realize what it meant. It was a rumbling, but there was no way she was hungry after she'd just been fed. Her blue eyes widened in horror upon realizing what that meant! "Uh-oh! I forgot what crushed rocks always did to me!" She exclaimed and broke away from her parents!

Frantically, the party pony rushed down the hall to the bathroom! She tried the door only to find it locked! She proceeded to frantically pound on the door. "Let me in!" She pleaded in desperation!

From the other side of the door, it was possible to make out the sound of flowing water and giggles. Soon came a reply. "I'm giving the twins a bath," The voice of Maud called back. "You'll have to wait, Pinkie. I'm almost done."

"I can't wait that long!" Pinkie protested as she continued to knock and tug on the door! "Please, Maud, you gotta let me in! I really **REALLY** have to go!"

"Just use your diaper, Pinkie. Mom and Dad can change you," Maud replied. "It's not like they haven't done so before."

"But Maud-" Pinkie began, only to be cut off as she felt her tail hike upwards and her body start to take on a mind of its own! She just stood there in horror as the whole process happened, and a strong stench of manure started to fill the air. At least nopony was around to see her doing this, not that it made her feel any better.

Cloudy and Igneous arrived on the scene just as Pinkie had finished. The source of her distress was easily smelled, but considering they had raised and potty trained four foals it most certainly didn't bother them as it might've an inexperienced foalsitter.

Their daughter seemed to be quite displeased by what she had done. She was all but sobbing as she stood outside the bathroom door, her mane and tail had fully deflated and her coat color seemed to have dulled a little. Now she looked not unlike the way she had before the Sonic Rainboom had filled her life with joy.

Fortunately, her parents were by her side in an instant, helping her to stand. "Tis okay, Pinkamina. Sometimes accidents happen." Cloudy reassured her troubled daughter.

"And when it does, that just means we have a stinky pie to change to get our sweet smelling pie back." Igneous added in a sympathetic tone.

"Come on," Cloudy encouraged, slowly leading her daughter away from the bathroom. "We were already going to change you before this. Tis probably best you did it now rather than later, you would have wasted a perfectly fresh diaper."

* * *

It wasn't long before Pinkie was back up in her bedroom, this time laying down on a towel while her parents set to work on changing her again. All that was different this time was that she had a messy diaper, but to her it felt like a world of difference. She'd been hesitant to do such a thing around the Cakes for good reason. Never would she have imagined that she would end up accidentally doing it with her parents around.

Cloudy and Igneous, for their part, worked as fast as lightning to get the change done (no doubt motivated by the smell). Cloudy untaped the old diaper and without even looking at it after it had fallen bailed it up, tossing it into a bag for disposal later.

Meanwhile, Igneous grabbed some wet wipes and went to work. He moved quickly but gently back and forth until he was absolutely certain his daughter's coat was spotless once again. Then he tossed the used wipes into the same bag as the old diaper.

Cloudy finished the job by securing a new diaper, sprinkling in several helpings of foal powder so that the scent of cornstarch (and lavender from the wet wipes) would drown out the more unpleasant smell of the dirty diaper. "There we go," She cooed in a maternal voice. "My sweet smelling Pinkie Pie is back."

Pinkie blinked in surprise. "Mom, you're using my name?"

"Of course, Pinkie. Thou arst such a silly filly sometimes." Cloudy replied with a bright smile on her face.

"But Mom, my name isn't Pinkie Pie. At least, that's not what my birth name is," Pinkie explained to Cloudy. "I was born as Pinkamina Diane Pie. You've always called me Pinkamina."

Cloudy just looked across to Igneous and exchanged a knowing wink before she happily replied to her daughter. "Thou does not knowth the whole story. In truth, I am the one who gave thou the name of Pinkie, just as thy's sisters have shortened names like Limestone, Maud, and Marble. It was always easier to use those shortened names. But it is also Pie family tradition to give thou's children proper names such as Pinkamina Diane Pie and Maudalina Daisy Pie. Thou always seemed to respond more joyfully to Pinkie rather than Pinkamina, and I referred to thou as such for many years."

"Being able to be part of this... hobby of thy's," Igneous added. "It has allowed us a chance to revisit such a time when we did not feel pressured to call thou a certain way. In a way, this is like thou never left the rock farm and always remained our sweet little Pinkie Pie. Even though we know that thou is happiest here in Ponyville, and we could not and do not wish to uproot that."

Pinkie's mane and tail poofed back up to their usual curly state as she rushed over and tackled both her parents into a hug, clouds of foal powder spilling out from her diaper as a result. "Oh Mom, Dad, thank you! Thank you _so_ much! I... I love you!"

"We love thou too, Pinkie. Now if thou wouldn't mind getting off, please." Igneous politely requested.

"Oopsie, sorry about that. Can't help myself sometimes." The party pony apologized.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by in a blur after that. Igneous and Cloudy spent that time caring for Pinkie as best they could, making her feel as big or as little as she wanted.

Eventually though it was time for bed. Cloudy helped Pinkie into her pajamas, while Igneous prepared the bed sheets for his daughter and pulled them up to her neck when she climbed in.

After inserting the sky blue pacifier into her daughter's mouth, Cloudy started to sing a lullaby. A lullaby she'd sung many times before when her children were young and had trouble falling asleep.

_Stars, and moons and air balloons,_

_Fluffy clouds to the horizon._

_I'll wrap you in rainbows,_

_And rock you to sleep again._

_Teddy bears of pink,_

_Ducks and lambs of white._

_Don't you cry, dear. I'm here now,_

_I'll be your night light._

_Stars, and moons and air balloons,_

_Fluffy clouds to the horizon._

_I'll wrap you in rainbows,_

_And rock you to sleep again._

_Smiles to cure the frowns,_

_Twirling and tumbling in laughter._

_Someday life will always be,_

_Happily ever after._

_Nevermore will the storms come,_

_To destroy your little world._

_Nevermore will the waters rise,_

_'Til the mountains no longer touch the skies._

_Stars, and moons and air balloons,_

_Fluffy clouds to the horizon._

_I'll wrap you in rainbows,_

_And rock you to sleep again._

_I'll wrap you in rainbows,_

_And rock you to sleep again._

Pinkie fell asleep long before the lullaby had finished, but Cloudy kept on singing anyway just to be sure. She could recall from experience that Pinkie was an expert at faking sleep and getting into trouble.

By the time it had finished, Maud had entered. "I just put the twins to sleep," She informed her parents in a whisper. "How was Pinkie?"

"She is sleeping, Maud," Igneous whispered back. "'Tis best if we do not wake her."

Maud nodded. "Okay," And then she added. "You two were excellent caretakers for her."

Cloudy simply replied. "It is what parents do, for a parent's love for their children is absolute. If someday thou hast foals of thy own, thou will understand."


	8. Rarity's Discovery

After the exciting (and unexpected) weekend with her parents, Pinkie's life settled back into a routine with the Cakes. On the scheduled days she would be her little self and they would care for her like the big foal she was.

However, as the days turned into weeks, there was a detail that became hard not to notice. Pinkie's friends soon became aware of it. And so it was that, roughly a month after the Cakes had discovered Pinkie's foalish secret, Mr. Cake was most surprised one morning to see Twilight come trotting into _Sugarcube Corner_. "Twilight, how unexpected. Don't see you around here by yourself too often," Mr. Cake commented. "You here to order something or pick it up?"

Twilight shook her head. "No thank you, Mr. Cake, I already had breakfast," She cleared her throat. "I was just wondering, have you seen Pinkie Pie lately? I don't mean to pry, but she hasn't been out and about much for several weeks now. And the few times she does come out, she seems to be... well... different."

"Pinkie's always been different from other ponies." Mr. Cake replied to Twilight.

Twilight wasn't convinced. "I know that, but she seems to be more different than usual. She seems to be a lot less 'Pinkie' so to speak. Like she's afraid to say something, or afraid we'll find out."

The lanky stallion simply told Twilight. "I'm sure it's nothing. It'll pass with time. Besides, everypony has secrets."

"And I suppose Pinkie has one of those secrets?" Twilight concluded, to which Mr. Cake nodded in confirmation. "Well, guess it's not right to pry. Just let her know that her friends are starting to worry about her, and that if there's something she wants to tell us, she can. If it makes her feel better, we can promise not to judge her for it."

"I'll be sure to let her know you said that. But it's up to her to decide when and if she tells you." Mr. Cake firmly responded.

Twilight nodded again. "Very well. I guess I'll just come back some other time then and see if she's available. Her birthday's coming up in a few weeks, and we were thinking of throwing her another party. But you know we're not really experts on that, and there's not many party ponies we can call on on short notice." And then the alicorn turned and trotted away.

Mr. Cake breathed a small sigh of relief when Twilight had left. "_It's a good thing Twilight's not as nosy as some of Pinkie's other friends. I don't think Pinkie would want any of them to discover her in her padded state,_" He thought to himself. "_Speaking of which, I should probably go check on the babies, all three of them. The lunch rush doesn't start for another half hour anyway._"

Making his way upstairs, Mr. Cake found Pinkie in the twins' nursery, happily playing with them as she rolled a ball back and forth between them. Mrs. Cake was watching over the foals with a smile on her face.

Pinkie spun around as she saw Mr. Cake enter. "Hi Daddy!" She happily exclaimed, crawling over and giving him a big hug. "What are you doing up here? It's not your turn to watch over me, yet. That's not until after lunch, silly."

"I know that, Pinkie," Mr. Cake replied to his newest (and biggest) foal. "But there's something I think you need to know."

"About what?" Pinkie innocently inquired.

Mr. Cake cleared his throat. "Twilight came by just a few minutes ago, she mentioned how you seemed to be acting 'different'. Like more different than usual. Apparently your friends are starting to take notice, and I think it's safe to say they're worried about you."

The pink party pony froze for a moment. "W-well, I don't mean to act like that. I just... I'm worried they're gonna find out about _this_," She pointed a hoof to thick padding between her legs. "I would like to dress up like and act like a foal. I mean, once Rarity saw me with a pacifier in my mouth, and Twilight saw me with a diaper on my head, but that was different. I wasn't intentionally acting like a big foal. I don't know how they'd react to something like this!"

"It's your call whether you want to tell them or not, Pinkie," Mrs. Cake replied in a motherly tone of voice. "Everypony has secrets. But at the same time, friends can have ways of finding out. And after all you and the girls have been through, do you really think that something like this would be enough for them to cast you out? They've never done it before, have they?"

"No. I even remember the time I thought they were, and afterwards I felt really bad for accusing them like that. Kind of like a foal," Pinkie admitted with a blush. "But I still don't know if I wanna tell them just yet, or maybe not ever. Maybe some of them wouldn't mind, but I'm sure the rest would. It'd probably make even just hanging out a lot harder. I feel safer when I know it's ponies I can trust, ponies who I know won't blab or treat me differently. I got kind of lucky with my parents, I don't wanna chance it with my friends."

Mrs. Cake simply put a hoof around Pinkie and stroked her mane. "It's your choice, Pinkie. Nopony says you have to do it. Personally, I think you'll feel much better once you get it off your chest. But I'm not you, I can't make that decision for you."

"Well spoken, Cup Cake," Mr. Cake added. "And Pinkie, regardless of what may happen with other ponies, you know that Cup Cake and I will _never_ stop loving you."

The pink party pony smiled as she gave both Mr. and Mrs. Cake big hugs. "Thank you, both of you! I mean, I already knew that but it never hurts to get confirmation."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Cake simply smiled, and then Mr. Cake left the nursery to go back downstairs. It was then that Mrs. Cake decided to share some news with her big foal. "Pinkie, I'm afraid there's a bit of an issue with your sleeper," She held up the aforementioned garment and pointed to a spot in the back. "There's a pretty sizeable hole forming in there, and it's only getting worse."

"Well, you can fix it, right?" Pinkie hopefully asked. "Without it, I'm sleeping in just a diaper. And if anypony spots me in that state... well, I don't even wanna think about it."

"I could try, but it would take quite a long time," Mrs. Cake declared. "Besides, it's your only sleeper and it's becoming a chore to wash it every single day or every other day. I think we need to get you some new sleep wear."

"So are we going to go back to that foal store?" The pink pony pondered.

The plump baker shook her head. "We need a fashion expert for this fashion emergency. And I think you know who I'm talking about."

The party mare nearly jumped in surprise as her eyes widened with horror! "Mrs. Cake, we can't go to Rarity! She's the last pony I'd want to have find out about all of this! She'll surely think it's uncouth!"

"Pinkie, remember the talk we just had about your friends?" Mrs. Cake replied with a serious look in her eyes. "Besides, we're not going to walk right up to her boutique and ask her design sleep wear for a big foal."

"We're not?" Pinkie shot a puzzled look in Mrs. Cake's direction.

The plump baker shook her head and replied. "Just leave everything to me."

* * *

Rarity was quite surprised to hear the jingling of the bell that signaled the arrival of new customers at _Carousel Boutique_. Still, the young fashionista smiled as she went to greet them. It didn't take long for her to come face to face with the familiar forms of Pinkie Pie and Mrs. Cake. "Oh, Pinkie Pie, Mrs. Cake. What a lovely surprise to see you both."

"Nice to see you too, Rarity," Mrs. Cake cheerfully greeted as Pinkie remained oddly silent for some reason. "I hope I'm not interrupting something important, but there's a bit of a fashion emergency I could use your help with."

Rarity chuckled. "Darling, I always have time for a friend, especially if it's a fashion emergency," She quickly floated over her ruby red sewing glasses and measuring tape. "What is the emergency, exactly? And how I can help?"

Mrs. Cake cleared her throat. "Do you have Pinkie's measurements by any chance?"

"Well, not on hoof, it's been a long time since I've designed anything for her," Rarity explained as she adjusted her glasses. "But I can take them here and now. May I ask what you need them for?"

Mrs. Cake hoofed over a piece of paper involving a drawing. "This is only a rough sketch, drew it up this morning when I realized the fashion emergency was dire. Do you suppose you could make something like this for Pinkie Pie?"

The young fashionista examined the drawing carefully. It looked like a sized up sleeper, though for some reason it looked like it had extra room in the back and a button hatch. An odd request to be sure, but she had seen stranger recommendations from clients in her time. "Hm," She put a hoof to her chin as she eyed the sketch more carefully. "Oddly specific, but I think I can make something like that which should be to your specifications," She then gestured a hoof to a nearby stand. "Pinkie, if you'll kindly hop up there, I'll take your measurements."

Pinkie silently nodded and obeyed, bouncing over after receiving a reassuring wink from Mrs. Cake. Rarity thought nothing of it. "_I'm sure that if Pinkie wants to tell me something, she will. Her being quiet actually works to my advantage in this case._" She thought to herself and floated over her measuring tape with a flick of her horn.

For several moments there was silence as Rarity moved the tape all over Pinkie, examining the numbers carefully and writing them down on a sketchpad for future reference. All the while, Pinkie held surprisingly still and barely even blinked. Almost as if she were afraid to say or do anything.

At last, Rarity finished and set her measuring tape aside. "The outfit shall be ready shortly," She declared with a smile. "Are there any other specifications you would like to add? Color? Pattern? Fabric?"

Pinkie finally spoke up. "Can you make it as smooth as a..." She suddenly stopped herself mid sentence, hastily adding. "Er... a cloud? Yes, a cloud."

"Smooth as a cloud?" The fashionista pondered. "That's oddly specific. I'm not an expert on the softness of clouds, but I'll see what I can do," Then she suggested. "In the meantime, perhaps you and Mrs. Cake would like to wait in the kitchen? Maybe help yourselves to a little snack?"

The plump baker nodded her head as Pinkie hopped down from the stand. "I think we'll take you up on that offer, Rarity. Just let us know when the outfit is complete."

"I most certainly will, darlings. Be back soon!" Rarity proudly declared, picking up her sketchpad and the sketch and disappearing up to her workshop without another word.

* * *

Despite having a snack, Pinkie was still incredibly anxious as she could hear Rarity working away on her sewing machine, creating that new sleeper. She hadn't figured it out, or maybe she had and she was just saying nothing?

The wait did nothing to ease Pinkie's nerves. If not for the fact that Mrs. Cake was with her, the party pony was sure she would've gotten up and made a run for the door the first chance she got.

At last, Rarity came back down, still wearing her ruby red sewing glasses as she cleared her throat. "The outfit you requested is completed," Then she turned to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, may I have a word with you in private, please? There's something I think we need to discuss."

Pinkie gulped, but a quick nod from Mrs. Cake assured her that everything was okay. "A-alright, I guess." She reluctantly rose from her spot at the kitchen table and followed Rarity upstairs to the fashionista's workshop.

Once inside, Rarity closed the door. "Darling, forgive me for prying, but I can't help but notice that the outfit Mrs. Cake wanted me to design for you is... shall we say... foalish, for lack of a better term? By that I mean it's like it was meant for a really big foal, like one your size if you know what I mean."

The pink party pony gulped again and started to break out in a nervous sweat, something she almost never did. "Oh... you know?"

The fashionista replied by shaking her head. "I'm afraid I don't. At least, I think I don't. That's why I needed to talk to you like this. I wasn't sure if you had told anypony else, and it's rude to spread rumors," She proceeded to whisper. "Are you, by any chance... acting like a foal?"

"Y...yes." Pinkie reluctantly confessed. This was it, the moment she'd long dreaded. Her friend was surely about to ridicule such an interest and express disgust at it, demanding that Pinkie never again show her face in the boutique. The pink party pony shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Rarity found Pinkie's reaction to be rather odd, and so she shot her friend the most puzzled and perplexed look. "Darling, why are you acting like that? Is there something wrong? Perhaps you'd like me to fetch you a bottle?"

Pinkie opened her eyes, no way could she have heard that properly. "Wait, you're _not_ disgusted by this? You don't think it's... what's that word you use... 'uncouth'?"

The young fashionista threw back her head and laughed. "Pinkie, you can be such a silly filly sometimes. Why would I condemn you for such a thing that you do in private? What ponies do behind closed doors is certainly none of my business, not even for my friends."

"But you don't understand, it's more than just wearing clothes and acting like a foal. I wear diapers, and drink from baby bottles, and all that stuff!" Pinkie blurted out. "I know you must think it's strange and unusual and totally not natural! You should be freaked out beyond words!"

The unicorn simply retorted. "You're right that it's strange and unusual, but I'm not surprised you of all ponies would have this particular fantasy. Why, I've heard rumors about these 'Forever Foals' in all sorts of magazines. And you're not the first client who's ever asked for something like this," She gave a knowing wink. "I can't name names you understand, client confidentiality and all that. But I have had requests for foalish attire for big ponies before, always anonymous because these clients fear being discovered. It's actually a surprise to find such an adult foal that is comfortable enough to go out in public with a trusted caretaker or 'Mommy' as I believe some of the big little ones like to call it."

"W-well... you can't tell anypony else about this! I mean, besides Maud and the Cakes, but they already know!" Pinkie protested to Rarity. "Please, the fewer ponies that have to know about this, the better!"

Rarity nodded, floating over the finished sleeper. "I shall respect your wishes, darling. But all the same I feel like you should tell our friends about this. At least part of it anyway, maybe leave out some of the more 'personal' details. It might be better if they heard it from you, rather than found out for themselves. H-how far do you... go when you become an adult foal? Obviously diapers are a part of it, but do you ever actually..." She trailed off, unable to bring herself to say what came next.

Pinkie gave off a knowing blush. "A couple of times, usually if I'm not paying attention. I still try not to though, it feels more rewarding to keep them clean. That being said, the smell of a fresh diaper is incredibly relaxing."

"I understand," Rarity commented as she gave Pinkie the sleeper. "Anyway, the order is completed to your specifications. If you'd like to try it on here to be sure it fits, that's fine. Maybe even have Mrs. Cake bring your..." She coughed into a hoof. "Diapers?"

"Nah, I think I'll stick to the privacy of my room above _Sugarcube Corner_. Far more secure," Pinkie declared as she took up the sleeper. "But thanks for not freaking out about this, Rarity. You were one of the ponies I most feared telling."

The unicorn simply smiled and waved a hoof. "What are friends for? Now I think you'd better return to Mrs. Cake before she starts to grow worried."

Pinkie did so, but as she departing Rarity's workshop an idea came into her mind. "_Maybe there's a way I can break the news about my interest to the rest of our friends,_" The party pony thought to herself. "_A way that's totally me!_"


	9. The Adult Foal Party

With her new sleeper safely in tow, Pinkie allowed herself to be accompanied back to _Sugarcube Corner_ by Mrs. Cake. Rarity had made the sleeper to perfection, it was everything Pinkie had wanted and then some.

But the party pony soon started to think, and worry about how or if she should break the news to the rest of her friends. Rarity's speech had been pretty reassuring, but she couldn't speak for ponies like Applejack or Rainbow Dash who were sure to have a different reaction to it all. They probably wouldn't kick her out of the group for it, but it was a secret that Pinkie feared could strain their friendships to a state beyond repair.

The more she thought about it, the more Pinkie started to worry until it refused to leave her alone. "_I've got to find some way to get this off my chest. Some way to know how my friends would feel._" She thought to herself one day, as she was in her party planning cave with just a diaper on. By now she'd gotten used to having one on just about every other day or so, her "little" state of mind still thankfully stayed away whenever she didn't want it to come out. But keeping it under wraps around her friends was becoming an increasingly difficult task.

The pink party pony was thinking about a particular idea. It was one that even to her seemed odd, which was saying a lot considering she almost never found anything she did to be out of the ordinary. She was currently rummaging through the files she had on all her friends, all the while thinking about one thing in particular. "_Can I use this stuff for my plan? How would I even go about it? I've never thrown a birthday party quite like this before,_" She paused in her pondering. "_Come to think of it, I've never thrown any kind of party that involved diapers before. Does that make it a diaper birthday party? Would anypony even come to it if I called it that on the invitations? But if I don't mention it, then wouldn't I be lying? Wouldn't that make it ten times worse?_"

Pinkie groaned as she retrieved the files and set them aside on a small table in the party cave. "Oh, this is driving me so loco in the coco!" She complained aloud. "Never before have I wanted to throw a party so badly, but I can't think of how to do it! Come on, Pinkie, think! There's got to be a way to make it work!"

Alas, despite several long minutes of silent thinking nothing would come to the planner's mind. There were a whole bunch of ideas floating around in her head, but it seemed like whenever she tried to reach out and grab one it would be just out of reach. Now she knew what Rarity probably felt like during her many occasions of "artist's block" as the fashionista liked to call it.

Thinking about Rarity caused Pinkie to reflect back to that conversation they had shared in Rarity's workshop almost two weeks ago. The young fashionista had mentioned having her suspicions but had not confronted Pinkie and Mrs. Cake then and there over them. She'd most definitely not been completely onboard with it, but had come to accept that it was a part of her friend. Mr. and Mrs. Cake had said much the same before, reassuring her that if her friends were to find out they would accept it even if they didn't necessarily agree with it.

So if she _was_ going to go through with it, Pinkie decided that she might as well do it in a way that wouldn't be out of the ordinary for her. Feeling inspired, she started making the invitations. "_Oh, this is going to be the best diaper birthday party ever! I can feel it!_" She thought to herself.

* * *

The day before her birthday, Pinkie bounced all around town with a basket full of invitations for all her friends. The only thing that they said on them was: "You're invited to a special birthday party. Come to the back door of _Sugarcube Corner_ tomorrow evening for a birthday party you'll never forget."

Every one of Pinkie's friends accepted, suspecting nothing (aside from Rarity, who seemed to give a knowing wink to the party pony).

The day of the party arrived soon afterward. That very evening, after not having seen Pinkie all day, six ponies and a dragon made their way to the back door of _Sugarcube Corner_ as specified on the invitations.

"What do you suppose Pinkie has planned this time?" Rainbow Dash wondered. "I hope it's not like the time we tried to throw her a surprise party, and she replaced us all with inanimate objects," When Starlight shot her a puzzled look she explained. "Long story, you had to be there."

Starlight shook her head. "Sounds like I'm better off not knowing, I heard Pinkie acted rather... strange. Chasing you all across Ponyville and interrogating Spike."

"Well she did say she was sorry afterwards," Spike replied with a smile. "I'm just glad I'm not missing out on the fun. I wouldn't miss a Pinkie Pie party for the world!"

Meanwhile, Fluttershy noticed something as they approached their destination. "Rarity, you've been wearing a rather goofy grin for some time now. It's almost like you know something we don't."

Rarity tried to get the grin to go away. "Darling, you must be imagining things. What could I possibly know that Pinkie Pie wouldn't share with the rest of us? And even if I _did_ know something, I wouldn't necessarily share it with the rest of you. Secrets exist for a reason, you know."

Twilight simply changed the subject. "We're here now, so there's no point in asking. Whatever Pinkie has in store for us, we're about to find out. I just hope everything's okay, yesterday was the first time I'd seen her as her usual Pinkie self in a long time." The alicorn then rapped a hoof against the door.

The door swung open and Pinkie happily greeted all her friends with a big hug! "Ooh, I'm so so **SO** glad you could all make it! You're just in time!" She quickly pulled them all inside and shut the door before any of them had a chance to react.

"Um, sugarcube?" Applejack commented as her eyes scanned her surroundings. "Why's it so dark in here? I can't see my hoof in front of my own face."

Pinkie giggled. "Didn't wanna spoil the surprise, silly! Don't worry, I'll get the lights!" As she made her way over to the light switch she cautioned. "You're not gonna believe what you see. But it's as real as everything else is."

At that the lights flickered on, the darkness vanishing! Everyone briefly shielded their eyes as they adjusted to the sudden flooding of light. When they opened them, they indeed couldn't believe what they saw!

There stood their friend, Pinkie Pie, in nothing but a giant diaper with balloons printed on the seat to serve as wetness indicators and pink tabs on the side. Surrounding her was a huge package of _Silly Filly_ adult brand diapers that had clearly been opened, alongside things like a stack of pacifiers, sized up foal toys, and even wet wipes, foal powder and rash cream.

"Surprise!" The pink earth pony shouted in delight, blowing on a party blower she'd produced from seemingly nowhere. "It's my first ever diaper birthday party!"

* * *

A tense and uncomfortable silence fell over the room after Pinkie's revelation. Aside from Rarity, everyone just stood there in silent shock, no one could speak.

The silence was finally broken as Rainbow Dash burst into a fit of hysterical laughter! "Okay, Pinkie. I gotta admit, that's a good one! You went through all this trouble to set up this sized up birthday party for a foal! I totally didn't see this coming!" Pinkie didn't speak a word, but Rainbow kept on laughing. "C-come on, now," The brash pegasus insisted as her laughter started to cease ever so slowly. "T-this is all a joke, right? Right?! A-any moment now, you're gonna laugh along with me and we'll all admit you pranked us good."

Pinkie only shook her head. Realization slowly set in. "No way!" Rainbow exclaimed as her wings folded outward in shock. "You're serious?"

With a gulp, the party pony plucked up courage and finally confessed. "Girls, there's something about me that you don't know. Something I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I didn't know how to put in a way you'd understand." That was all she was able to get out before her lips started to tremble and her body started to shake and shudder.

Rarity deduced what was happening and quickly stepped in to help her friend. "What she's trying to tell you, darlings, is that she is what is known as an 'Adult Foal'."

"'Adult Foal'?" Twilight shot a pondered look at Pinkie. "I'm... vaguely familiar with that term for some reason. I think I read it about in a book once, though I can't remember where or when."

"First I've heard of it," Applejack nervously replied. "Don't take this the wrong way, sugarcube, but just what in the hay is an 'Adult Foal' and what does any of it have to do with all of this?"

With an encouraging nod from Rarity, Pinkie found the courage to say what needed to be said. "An 'Adult Foal' is a pony who likes to act like and be treated like a foal. Diapers are a big part of it, but it goes beyond just that. I like to do all kinds of things that foals do. That's kind of why all these things are here, I don't exactly have a nursery, and I can't exactly share one with the twins."

"And you invited us here tonight just to tell us that?" Starlight questioned.

The party pony shook her head. "No, there's something more. I really wanted you all to accept this part of me, accept that I like to be this way from time to time. So I decided to make my birthday party an adult foal party," She tried her best to put on a smile. "It'll be tons of fun, I even got the Cakes to agree to be the caretakers. Don't worry, Cheerilee's watching the twins tonight, so it'll be just us. But I'll understand if you don't wanna join in. This is probably a lot to take in right now."

Twilight was the first one to trot up to Pinkie after the confession, putting a hoof around her friend. "Pinkie, it was very brave of you to tell us all this."

"Does this mean you accept it?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight nodded. "More or less. We know that it's a part of you, and it seems to be harmless. But it's definitely going to be hard to understand. We'll..." She paused. "...Probably need some time to think about joining in, even if it's just for this evening. But whether we join in or not, we're not going to magically stop being friends over something like this."

"Well, speaking as one of these friends," Rarity declared. "I for one intend to try out this 'Adult Foal' thing. After all, I was aware of it since before the invitation," She looked across to Pinkie Pie. "I assume we need to wear diapers for the party. But are we required to..." She coughed into a hoof. "You know?"

Pinkie shook her head. "Oh no siree. You don't have to use 'em. You just gotta make sure you ask the Cakes to use the potty. Foals can't do it by themselves you know."

The young fashionista sighed. "A bit of an unusual stipulation, but for the sake of our friendship and for the sake of the party I shall more or less 'play the part' as it were."

The pink party pony gave Rarity a hug. "Thanks, Rarity. I didn't expect you to be the first volunteer."

"Well, let's just say that my foalhood wasn't exactly the most 'ideal'," Rarity explained to Pinkie. "I don't think my parents were quite sure how to handle a foal. I remember them being more strict than seemed necessary, I could never get away with anything. Perhaps that is why they seem to have taken a more hooves off approach to raising Sweetie Belle. If not for my insistence, I'm not even sure she would've ever graduated from diapers."

"Great! Feel free to grab a diaper from the package! Mr. and Mrs. Cake will be up shortly to help you put it on!" Pinkie encouraged. "Oh, and one more thing, you gotta call them 'Daddy' and 'Mommy' while you're here. If you're gonna dress up like a foal, you've gotta be treated like one. Otherwise, it's not an adult foal party!"

* * *

Rarity retrieved a diaper from the package, trotting over to Pinkie while holding it in her magic. The fashionista curiously put a hoof to the undergarment, feeling its soft touch as it compressed in her hoof with a light crinkle. "Hm, it seems thicker than anything I remember Sweetie Belle wearing." She commented.

"Hey, thick diapers are the best! They give you extra poof for your padding, it even says so on the label!" Pinkie declared as she bounced over. "Trust me, once it's on you're absolutely love it! Think of it as having a comfy pillow, but on your butt! And, bonus, they come with really fun prints. Mine's got balloons on it, but the ones I got are special. They're designed to match a pony's coat and cutie mark. So that means you'll have gems on yours, Rarity. Your diaper might even sparkle like them."

Fluttershy fluttered over a moment later. "They sound really relaxing. I guess I can try them out for you, Pinkie. It'll be nice to be the foal instead of the mommy for once. Seems like I'm always taking care of little ones, sometimes I even have to diaper some of my baby animals just so my cottage doesn't get too smelly." She quickly helped herself to one of the diapers, holding it in her left wing.

"Well that's another good thing about the diapers," Pinkie grinned. "They've got absorbent filters to block out the smells."

"Well, that's... lovely, Pinkie," Twilight nervously commented as the young alicorn headed for the door. "But I think I'll pass on your offer, thank you." However, she let out a yelp when Spike unexpectedly got in her way and started pushing her back.

The little dragon groaned while doing so. "Come on, Twilight, you need to take a break. Even Princess Celestia takes one. And we both know what happens when you start getting stressed," He chuckled to himself as he added. "Besides, this time _I_ get to be the older sibling."

Twilight pouted and grumbled. "Hey, I wasn't _that_ bad at raising you... Even if I had my parents and Princess Celestia to help me." She struggled not to blush.

"Pinkie, we'll take two of those diapers. One for Twilight and one for me," Spike declared as he pushed Twilight forward. "I can be a big brother, right?"

The pink party pony nodded. "Yup. You can be as big or as little as you want. And did I mention there'll be tons of party games?!"

The mention of games brought over Applejack and Rainbow Dash, and Starlight reluctantly joined in tapeing up diapers around their rumps so as not to feel left out. Mr. and Mrs. Cake arrived a short time later, and they could only smile at seeing the eight big foals in the thick padding that were there to greet them (even though Spike was more a hatchling and considering he was a baby dragon the diaper seemed to fit him perfectly).

* * *

It wasn't long after the diaperings were complete that the party games started. Pinkie Pie grinned as she and her friends faced a series of seven chairs. "This is just like musical chairs, but with one new rule. When you're out, you have to sit down on your diaper and you can't move at all until the game's done." She declared.

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash groaned, looking down at the thick padding between her legs. She was still nervous about wearing a diaper.

Applejack just grinned, poking the thick padding between her legs. "Better make sure you don't lose then, sugarcube."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "I won't! I hope you're ready, Applejack! You're going down! In fact, I have a hunch you'll be the first one eliminated."

Pinkie Pie simply laughed and clapped her hooves. "Okay, everypony, places," Then she turned to Mr. and Mrs. Cake. "Start the music, please."

"Okay, Pinkie." Mr. Cake replied with a smile, turning on a record player.

The music played for about a minute, then Mrs. Cake switched it off. Everyone scrambled for a seat in their thick padded rumps making adorable crinkles and poofs of foal powder from their legs. They scampered as fast as they could! "You're out, Pinkie!" Mrs. Cake declared just seconds later.

Right on cue, the pink party pony pleasantly plopped precariously down onto her poofy padded posture. "Shoot! Oh well, winning isn't everything."

"You lost on purpose, didn't you, Pinkie?" Starlight questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I lose on purpose?" Pinkie Pie innocently replied to Starlight. "Just focus on yourself. I'll be fine on my own. Besides, in this case losing's more fun than winning."

Starlight shrugged her hooves."Alright, I guess," She turned to the Cakes. "Uh, I guess we start the next round?" The music cranked to life a second later.

Round after round passed in the blink of an eye until finally it was down to just Applejack and Rainbow Dash for the final seat. When the music stopped, both scurried for the seat as quickly as they could! But in the end, with a poofy butt bump from Applejack, Rainbow was thrown off her chair and slammed down onto her padded rump, causing a cloud of foal powder to billow from her leg holes. Thus eliminating her and causing Applejack to be declared the winner. "Yeehaw!" She cheered in delight and flashed a devious grin at Rainbow. "Better luck next time eh, RD?"

The tomboyish speedster grumbled. "I totally would've won if you hadn't bumped me out of the way with your diapered behind."

Applejack went on teasing with a grin. "You sayin' this diaper makes my butt look big? Maybe I oughta sit on ya, then you can tell me if you still think it does."

Fluttershy quickly fluttered in to break up the fighting. "Girls, there's no need for that kind of behavior. Pinkie never said butt bumps weren't allowed."

Pinkie nodded while laughing and kicking about. "Yeah, they're totally legal! And it was so hilarious when Applejack hit Rainbow Dash with one! Also, Rainbow, I would suggest less foal powder."

"So, what's next, Pinkie?" Spike inquired scrunching his diaper between his legs and asked, "Are there more games?"

The party pony replied with an affirmative nod. "Yup! This one's a spin on 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'. Get it, spin?! Cause you spin around?!"

"What's the big deal, it's just 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'." Rainbow commented.

But Mr. and Mrs. Cake brought out a display that was nothing like what Rainbow or anyone else (except Pinkie Pie) was expecting. It was a pony with a multi colored diaper on it. "This game's called 'Pin the Diaper on the Pony'," Mrs. Cake explained. "It's just like 'Pin the Tail on the Pony', but instead of a tail you're trying to put a diaper on this pony."

"And as always, the guest of honor goes first," Mr. Cake instructed as he brought over a blindfold. "Are you ready, Pinkie?"

Pinkie happily bounced over. "You bet I am!" She was soon blindfolded and spun around as her friends all chanted. "Round and round and round you go! Where you stop, nopony knows!" After a bit of spinning she made her way around to the pinned pony. But she 'accidentally' missed its bottom and pinned the diaper to its head. "Whoopsie! Now that pony's got a diaper stuck on its head!" She snickered. "Boy, doesn't it look silly?!"

"I'll go next," Fluttershy encouraged jumping up and down in her thick padding. "The diaper looks like it has more room to fit than the tail." And she turned out to be right, she was able to pin the padding on almost perfectly. And with the exception of Spike (who had an adorable waddle when he tried to tag the tail on the diaper), no one else came anywhere close.

* * *

The games went on for quite a while, but eventually it was time for cake. Everypony had bibs and Pinkie lead them all to a small refreshment table full of giant sized baby bottles. "Take your pick, there's bottles for everyone! We've got bottles of milk both regular and chocolate, apple juice, and even punch!"

"Is there any cider?" Rainbow asked as she licked her lips.

Pinkie laughed as she shook her head. "Silly Dashie, everypony knows cider isn't for foals. Just like coffee, that's a grown up only beverage." Then she took a baby bottle full of regular milk, bouncing over to her seat at a nearby smaller table, suckling from the bottle's rubber nipple all the while.

Everyone else quickly helped themselves to the bottles containing their preferred choice of drink (apple juice for Rainbow Dash and Applejack, chocolate milk for Starlight, punch for Rarity, and regular milk for Twilight, and Fluttershy. Spike had crushed gems in his bottle of milk).

Mr. and Mrs. Cake waited until everyone was seated, before they brought over a cake with several candles in it. On cue, everyone began to sing:

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday, dear Pinkie Pie!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

The party pony smiled. "Wow! Thank you all so much! I don't even need to make a wish, because it's already come true! I've got supportive friends, and a loving family! Two loving families in fact! What more could anypony ask for?"

"How about a change for one thing?" Mrs. Cake suggested, poking at Pinkie's diaper. "Haven't you noticed how soaked you are, my little Pinkie?"

Pinkie looked down at her diaper, noticing a damp patch spreading on the white padding. She could've sworn that hadn't been there when she sat down at the table just a moment ago. She blushed. "Oopsie, I guess not. Good thing I've got a mommy and daddy to notice those things," Then she turned to Mrs. Cake. "Can I blow out the candles really quickly? Please, Mommy?"

Mrs. Cake nodded in encouragement. "I don't see why not, Pinkie. Go ahead."

The big foal took a deep breath and blew out all her candles in the blink of an eye, everyone clapped and cheered. Then she rose from the table, slowly waddling over to Mrs. Cake blushing as the diaper squished between her legs a little.

"I suppose now would be a good time for everyone else to take a potty break, if they want to." Mr. Cake offered, and a few hooves (and a claw) shot up.

Mrs. Cake worked quickly to change Pinkie into a fresh diaper, by now the whole thing had become routine. "See, Pinkie, after all those worries you had, your friends didn't judge you at all."

"I guess you and Rarity were right all along, and so was Daddy," Pinkie smiled. "This has been the absolute bestest birthday party I've ever had!"


	10. Happy Family

The birthday party for Pinkie lasted for quite some time and it lasted well into the night. But of course nothing lasts forever, even the best of parties had to end at some point. Pinkie Pie's parties were no exception to the rule.

One by one her friends eventually called it a night, taking off their diapers and any other foalish attire that they currently had on them, and departing.

Rarity was the last one to leave and while she was all too happy to take off her diaper (having no desire to use it at the current moment), she made sure to give her goodbye a bit of personal flare. "I must say, Pinkie, this adult foal party was a smashing idea. Truly a way for you to embrace your inner foal in your own Pinkie sort of way."

Pinkie gave the fashionista a great big hug. "You're the greatest, Rarity! Seriously! If not for your support... I don't know if I'd have even thought to tell our friends about this, let alone go through with an entire party based on doing just that."

"Darling, it's what friends are for. After all we've been through together, something like this is hardly going to destroy our bonds of friendship," Rarity reassured her troubled friend. "Things will certainly never be quite the same as they were before, but in this case it's not a bad thing."

The party pony smiled as she reluctantly asked. "I can still count on you for sleepwear, right?"

"Of course, Pinkie, I love the challenge!" Rarity proudly declared. "In fact, it's really gotten me inspired. I might start offering my skills to other adult foals. On the side of course for a lady never blabs, it isn't polite." And then she too departed, leaving Pinkie alone with the Cakes.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake exchanged glances before they approached their big foal. "We still haven't given you our presents just yet, Pinkie," Mr. Cake declared with a smile on his face. "I think you're going to like them a lot."

"You didn't need to get me anything! You've already given me so much more than I could ask for!" Pinkie happily told the Cakes. "Just having you around is present enough, you're the best Mommy and Daddy an adult foal could ask for!"

"We know that, Pinkie, but we still had to get you something for your birthday." Mr. Cake sweetly explained.

Mrs. Cake then grinned. "I think Carrot Cake would like to give you his present first. It is downstairs after all."

"Wait, downstairs?" Pinkie adopted a puzzled look.

The plump baker nodded. "Yes, Pinkie. Carrot couldn't exactly bring it upstairs. I'm sure you'll see why when you see it."

The big foal followed the Cakes downstairs without much hesitation, but she was curious about what they could possibly have to show her. What could Mr. Cake have gotten her as a present that he couldn't possibly have brought upstairs? Could it really be?

The earth pony mare didn't have to wait long to find out. She followed the Cakes as they entered the dining room, and her wandering blue eyes fell upon something she'd never expected to see! It was a high chair, but not an ordinary one. This one was much bigger, clearly meant for a foal Pinkie's size. It had a bar that could be latched shut, and it was colored a light pink to match her coat. Plus, it had three balloons carved into the back, which were colored to match the ones on her cutie mark (and on her diaper).

"Tada!" Mr. Cake proudly declared. "I just got it shipped from Fillydelphia last week. It was expensive, but for you it's money well spent."

"You got me my own high chair?!" Pinkie happily exclaimed! "Oh sweet Celestia, I can't believe it! It's too good to be true! T-thank you, THANK YOU!"

The lanky stallion just chuckled as he looked at his big foal. "You're more than welcome, Pinkie Pie. Now how about we test it out to make sure it works properly?"

"But I just ate not that long ago." Pinkie gave off a perplexed look.

Mr. Cake just suggested. "Well, how about a nice, warm bottle of milk before beddy bye? Would you like that?"

"Yeah! Totally!" Pinkie cheered!

"Okay then, Pinkie," Mr. Cake smiled again, before he trotted over to the big foal. "Here, let me help you up. Easy does it now." With a hoof supporting Pinkie he helped to gently lift her to an extent (with her giant adult sized diaper making it a bit difficult to lift Pinkie into the highchair). As she crawled into the high chair and was scooted around until she was facing forward. At which the placed bar latched shut, making her diaper crinkling loudly as it squished within the confines of the highchair. Pinkie sighed and sat back, letting her rear sink into the soft innards of the padding again.

Mrs. Cake gave a knowing wink. "I'll go get your baba, Pinkie." And sure enough, she returned a few moments later with a freshly heated bottle, offering to it the pink coated foal.

The party pony happily accepted the bottle, sucking down the milk in record time as she delighted in its rich, warm taste.

* * *

After being freed from the highchair, Pinkie briefly plopped down onto her padded rump once again. Before Mrs. Cake told the big foal. "Now it's time for _my_ present, Pinkie. I just completed it this morning, hope you like it."

Mrs. Cake lead Pinkie upstairs, stopping just outside Pinkie's bedroom. "Shut your eyes, Pinkie." She instructed, and Pinkie obeyed without hesitation.

Mrs. Cake then trotted into Pinkie's room as Mr. Cake helped usher Pinkie along. It wasn't long before they had stopped. "You can open your eyes now, Pinkie." Mr. Cake encouraged.

When Pinkie did so, she nearly gasped in surprise! Her bed now had pink guard rails added to it that could be raised or lowered at will. There was even a giant pink foal blanket with her cutie mark printed on the fabric, turning her old bed into a makeshift crib! "Do you like it, baby?" Mrs. Cake asked with a smile. "Since I couldn't get an actual crib for you, I figured this was the next best option."

"Are you kidding?! I **LOVE** it!" Pinkie happily declared and tackled Mrs. Cake into a great big hug! "You really didn't have to do this! I mean, I'm glad you did, but I was fine without a highchair or a crib. Just having all the other stuff and somepony to care for me was enough."

"I meant it when I said I love you like a daughter, Pinkie," Mrs. Cake replied as she slowly broke off the hug so she could breathe. "Having you as an actual foal to play with and take care of has only made it even sweeter."

Mr. Cake nodded his head in agreement. "It's not surprising you would have this interest, or that you would want somepony to care for you whenever you're in one of your little moods. We love you as an adult and a foal, you can be as big or as little as you want."

Pinkie struggled to keep the happy tears from forming in her eyes. "Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake... I don't know what to say!"

"It's okay, Pinkie. You don't have to say anything," Mr. Cake smiled as he came over and stroked Pinkie's mane with a hoof. "Cup Cake and I will always be here for you, no matter what. We love you, Pinkie Pie, every part of you," Then he and his wife helped their newest foal be tucked under her new foal blanket, and plucked a new pacifier with a pink mouth guard with her cutie mark printed on it as well, kissing her gingerly on the forehead. "See you in the morning, Pinkie Pie. Have sweet dreams, and remember that Mommy and Daddy will be right here if you need us."


End file.
